Effect of Jealousy
by Elle Werner
Summary: This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.
1. Chapter 1

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Summary:** This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer:**I don't own KKM.

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

Thank you for all the reviews on the Story 'Jealousy'!. I really appreciate it. For those who read this story and want to know the reason for Yuuri's and Wolfram's weird behavior you can read 'Jealousy'.

Those who request for the sequel to the story, here is it! Enjoy! ^^

Special thanks for KSS, Yumi-chan Hamano, anonymous, Anon, babybee, steph, bibbiesparks, silver woman and Angelic Chemise!

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1:<strong>

"Yuuri! Stop this!" Wolfram was running around the castle, avoiding his now-jealous fiancé.

"No! I'm not going to let you go!" Yuuri was still chasing after his now-cheater fiancé.

"I already told you, I wasn't hugging Anissina!" Wolfram ran faster and turned to the left to avoid the water dragon. It only missed him by an inch. 'Whew… I'm just an inch away from death'.

"It's what you said! But I can saw clearly that you hugged her in front of my eyes! You cheater!" Yuuri's eyes narrowed dangerously and he ran much faster than before.

"I'm not a cheater!" Wolfram was ahead of Yuuri. He found a closet at the wall and it was pretty huge. It could even manage to fit two people in it. Wolfram grinned and he got into the closet. He closed it and sat quietly. Yuuri was turning to the left where Wolfram had gone. He then stopped; he couldn't even see a shadow of his cheater fiancé.

"Wolfram? Where are you?" Yuuri called his wimpy cheater fiancé. His voices sounded annoyed.

Wolfram became stiffed and he bit his lips, feared on producing any sound. Wolfram stayed in the closet for what it seemed like an hour or so. After he cleared that there were none of his irritated fiancé's voice yelling his name and calling him 'Cheater', he decided to get out from the closet. His legs were cramped and he stumbled on the floor. A maid saw him and he just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. The maid was wondering if she was looking at her king but he has blond hair. Before she could open her mouth, Wolfram quickly went to the training ground and found that his troops were already waiting for him.

"Ah! Sorry! I was late" Wolfram apologized and bowed his head at his troops.

All his men gasped, shocked by the sudden reaction from their superior. Well, the Lord von Bielefeld that they knew had never bowed his head to anyone, especially low ranking officers.

"Your Excellency… umm… is something wrong?" His lieutenant looked at him worriedly.

"Wrong? What could be wrong?" Wolfram asked not understanding.

"Hmm… you're different from usual" he continued and all the men just nodded their heads, not wanting to voice their thoughts. Fearing being burnt by their superior's fireballs.

"What's different? I don't feel like anything about me has changed" he looked with innocent and confused eyes.

His huge eyes made all his men adored him. They all thought he was so cute, just like when Heika was giving them puppy eyes to shut their mouth from spilling the location to his fierce fiancé. 'Aww~ His Excellency is just so cute!'

Wolfram stared at his troops and saw them all in a dreamy state.

"Umm.. What's the matter?" he asked.

"N-N-Nothing!" All of them said in unison, embarrassed for being caught looking by their superior. Wolfram just shrugged it off and moved to their usual place of sword practice.

"Then, we should begin our training" Wolfram unsheathed his sword and called one of his men to come forward. Wolfram was unskilled dodging the soldier's sword and he almost got cut on his cheek.

"Whoa! W-What are you doing? You could have killed me" he fell on his butt on the ground and his sword flung to his left side.

"OH! Your Excellency, I'm so sorry!" the soldier helped him stood up. Wolfram brushed the dirt from his trouser.

"Nah, it's okay. You didn't mean to do that. But I need to rest and you all may continue with your training." Wolfram smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. Yuuri's usual trademark before they exchanged personalities. Their jaws dropped and their eyes bulged out when the proud ex-prince doing the exact wimpy impression of their king.

"Ah! Lieutenant! Could you please watch over them? I've got something to do" without waiting for the answer, Wolfram had already sprinted off from there, leaving his troops dumbfounded.

Meanwhile, Yuuri was in his office after he failed to find his cheater fiancé. 'Grrr… where is that wimpy cheater fiancé of mine? If I find him, I will surely let my water dragon drown him!' he fisted on the table caused the ink to spill.

Gwendal looked at his king with a weird expression and a frown marred his forehead. He had been staring at the king since said king had stomped into the office, looking annoyed and pissed off. He just let the king sat down and sign the paperwork without asking him anything. The unusual behaviour of the king, even managed to silent Gwendal, when Yuuri just signed the paperwork diligently without being forced or warned with death glares from him.

Yup! Yuuri was taking the Little Lord Brat seriousness about his work. He managed to finish the four mountain piles of papers in just THREE HOURS! when usually it would take him about the whole day and he wouldn't even finish. Gwendal was truly thankful with whatever had changed the king. He let the king go to his next task, studying with Gunter.

"Thank you, Heika" Gwendal smiled his rare smile. Yuuri was stunned and just nodded his head.

Yuuri was occupied by his thoughts on Gwendal when he saw a person that he had been searching for since the morning. That said person didn't even came to lunch, being afraid of him. He stealthily and quietly walked to him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Wolfram"

"Waahhh!" Wolfram was shocked by the sudden hand placed on his shoulder, he jumped and fell on the floor. When he saw Yuuri, his eyes went wide and his body stiffened. He tried to run but Yuuri was faster than him, grabbing in by the shoulders.

"You cheater! Don't you try to run away from me again!" Yuuri hit Wolfram on the head and dragged him to the Royal Chamber to punish him.

"Arghh! Yuuri! Let me go!" Wolfram was kicking and trying to hold on to anything.

"No! You need to be punished. To make you remember that I'm your fiancé!" Yuuri concluded and dragged the still reluctant Wolfram to their bedroom.

Yuuri opened the door of their bedroom, while, Wolfram, being dragged by his fiancé, was yelling and begging him not to drown him with his water dragon. The moment the door closed, Wolfram's scared cries and Yuuri's annoyed scolding fell into silent.

* * *

><p>Nah, so what do you think of this first chapter? I think I failed to make it into humor.<p>

Sorry the chapter is short. I want to save the other ideas for the next chapters. Maybe you all can give me some ideas for the upcoming chapters?

I'll feel very thankful and dedicated the chapter especially for you ;D

So, Please R & R! I really need your opinion since, I just finished writing this chapter today and decided to post it. Need more ideas! Though I've started writing for the next chapter *grin*

**A Little Moments of YuuRam**

_Yuuri:_ Yeah! Review after you read!

_Wolfram:_ Yuuri, as the Maou, you shouldn't threaten people.

_Yuuri:_ I don't really care *snorted and crossed his arms on his chest*.

_Wolfram:_ *laughed nervously and bowed his head in shame* Sorry, my fiance is a bit 'bratty'.

_Yuuri:_ Wolfram!*hit on his head*

_Wolfram:_ Ouch! Yuuri Stop! *covered his head protectively*. Readers, help me calm Yuuri down by clicking the review button below.


	2. Chapter 2

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KKM and it's characters.

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

**This chapter is dedicated to steph~~ thanks for her ideas!**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**Special thanks to steph, Yumi-chan Hamano and Pikeebo!**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**steph:** Thank you for your great ideas. I have finished writing this chapter when I read your review. But because the last chapter is too short, I make this chapter longer and adding details to the spectators of the WolfYuu. About that jealous Wolfram is better than jealous Yuuri, will be mention later. Sorry though. I have my own ideas ;D

**Pikeebo:** Thank you. I'll not mentioning the punishment that Wolfram got from yuuri in this chapter. I'm planning to reveal that in last chapter XD Because I had some plan about it. It's regarding Yuuri and Wolfram relationship of course! *grin*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 2:<strong>

After getting a punishment from his jealous fiancé yesterday, Wolfram was very scared to make him mad and he had been avoiding Yuuri since last night. He even slept in his old bedroom and locked it to prevent Yuuri from entering.

Wolfram was quiet during breakfast while Yuuri was grinning.

"Yuuri! Stop grinning!" Wolfram's face was red from embarrassment.

"Huh? Why shouldn't I?" Yuuri shrugged and shot an evil smirk at him.

All of the room's occupants looked at them with bewilderment. They had heard all the commotion that happened yesterday and kept wondering what was the reason. Furthermore, from the evidence left on the castle's walls and floor, it was flooded with water and had the word 'Justice' on it. They had also heard the accusing from their king, saying his fiancé was a cheater. What was happening?

Gunter broke the silence that had fell upon the table with the exception of those two boys.

"Heika? What exactly happen between you two?" Gunter asked.

Worried for his Heika's strange behaviour.

"What? Nothing happened" Yuuri snorted and crossed him arms. Gunter was very shocked to saw his Heika doing the exact mimicry of Little Lord Brat.

"OH~ Heika~! My Innocent Heika~~! What had that Little Lord Brat done to you?~" Gunter was wailing and flailing his arms in the air while doing his usual dance.

"Ah! Heika~ Are my son stubbornness rubbed on you?" Celi's eyes were beaming , she had meant it the other way.

"Mother!" Wolfram blushed even more.

"Celi-sama! You shouldn't speak of Heika like that! He is innocent" Gunter protested and glared at the ex-queen.

Celi just ignored Gunter and she continued saying improper thing on the table. Gunter covered Yuuri's ears and sent a what-happened-yesterday look to Wolfram. While, Gwendal just grunted and his wrinkles multiplied. 'Hmm… somehow, their personality has changed , I wonder what could've happened' Gwendal thought.

Yuuri just rolled his eyes and Wolfram's face blushed even more and he smiled a goofy smile. Yuuri groaned, "Oh~ what a great way to start the day" he said sarcastically.

Celi, Gunter, Conrad and Gwendal looked at their king dumbfounded. While, Anissina was enjoying her breakfast, as if nothing had gone wrong.

Conrad had never heard Yuuri talking with such a rude manner, he eyed Yuuri and Wolfram with worried and questioning looks.

'What happened to these two? There is something weird here' he thought.

While, Anissina just sat on her seat and decided to let the castle unaware of the failed results of her Change-Your-Personality-kun on the Royal Couple. 'It'll only last for one week before its effect wears off. It's not a big deal', Anissina sipped her tea and continued eating.

They started to wonder why their king was being bratty and his fiancé was being nice – more likely wimp. After breakfast, all of them went to do their own jobs. Wolfram had once again escaped from his duty and asked his lieutenant to train them on his behalf. His lieutenant still not used to this Wolfram, just followed the order.

'What is wrong with His Excellency Wolfram?' his eyes trailed onto Wolfram's figure until he couldn't be seen. And he swore, he could see Wolfram jumping while walking.

"Lieutenant! What is wrong with His Excellency?" one of Wolfram's men asked.

"I don't know. He had never done something irresponsible like this before" He said while thinking about 'any' problem that could effect their superior's personality. 'Hmm… weird'

Yuuri was signing the paperwork and like yesterday , he managed to finish it in three hours, more or so. He also checked and read through it carefully. Gwendal gave him free time so he could get off from work early like he had promised. Then, Yuuri went to his study session with Gunter in the library. Not wanting to waste the time, so he could find out if his fiancé was cheating on him.

"Ah! Heika~! I have been waiting for you" Gunter glomped Yuuri the moment he entered the library.

"Ah! Get off me! You lecherous teacher!" Yuuri said it loudly and made Gunter widen his eyes with shock.

"OH~! Heika! My innocent Heika has been poisoned by that Little Lord Brat! Your Highness shouldn't know those… those vulgar words!" Gunter was wailing and crying with his arms still around Yuuri. Yuuri twitched his eyebrow, annoyed at the ranting. He formed water dragon on his palm and flooded the whole library, along with Gunter.

"Heika~~~! What did this loyal servant do~?" Gunter was wailing before he lost consciousness.

"Hmph! So much noise! That should be a good lesson for him" Yuuri snorted and walked out of the library leaving Gunter, who had lost consciousness. He called Gisela and asked her to tend to Gunter. He also ordered Darcascos to clean the mess he made.

Gisela and Darcascos both standing at the front door of library, stared at destruction that had been made. Their mouth opened in disbelief.

"Heika…?" Both of them said in unison.

Conrad was watching from the other side, shocked. His jaw dropped and Yozak was beside him when he decided to spy on his godson, Yozak had an amused look on his face.

"Yuuri…" Conrad said quietly, he still couldn't believe it.

"Woah! I never thought that Heika could do that! Poor Gunter!" Yozak laughed hard and was rolling on the floor while pressing his stomach. Conrad sent a glare to him and he shut up, though, he was still laughing but repressed his lips. So, only baffled sounds could be heard.

Conrad left the still laughing Yozak and went to his 'bratty' godson. That's the new name Conrad gave Yuuri from his bratty behaviour. That name really did suited him!

"Heika" Conrad stopped in front of the king. Smiling.

"Oh, Conrad! And stop calling me Heika!" Yuuri glared at his godfather. Conrad winced a little before he covered it with his smile.

"Yuuri" he smiled his fatherly smile.

"Hmmph! You better not call me Heika again!" Yuuri snorted and crossed his arms on his chest. Completely imitating Wolfram's infamous trademark. Conrad's jaw dropped, again, when he saw Yuuri just acted like his bratty baby brother. He quickly covered it and went back to his usual calm self.

"Do you want to play catch?" he asked.

"No. I'd prefer sword practice" Yuuri said nonchalantly.

Conrad, unable to comprehend what had just come out from his godson's mouth, stood there, like a stone, sweatdropping.

"Hey, Conrad! Are you okay?" Yuuri asked with a bratty voice.

Conrad recovered from his shocked state, shook his head to clear it, and answered, "Uh… ah, I'm okay. No need to worry. So, should we start now?"

Yuuri just snorted and unsheathed Morgif. They sparred for an hour and rested. Then, he saw from where he stood that Wolfram was helping Darcascos with cleaning the library. So, he stormed off to where his fiancé were.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was running away again from his training, he walked around the castle until he found out that Darcascos was cleaning the messed up library.<p>

"Darcascos, what are you doing?" he asked him, politely.

"Ah! Sir! I was cleaning the flooded library! Sir!" Darcascos wasn't used to Wolfram's polite greeting. He fidgeted on his foot, while still saluting properly.

"No need for formalities. Just call me Wolfram" Wolfram smiled his dazzling smile. Darcascos opened his mouth wide in disbelief, wondered if he had heard wrong. "And why did all of this happen?" he asked.

"Um… Heika was angry when Gunter hugged him… wailing and crying" Darcascos still not used to Wolfram's strange behaviour, blushed.

Wolfram sighed and said, "Let me help you. After all, this was caused by my fiancé"

"But–" Darcascos was cut off by Wolfram's words.

"Just let me help you" He then got one of the mops and started to clean. Unable to digest everything that just happened, Darcascos just stood and stared. 'Lord von Bielefeld is being 'nice'? Is his head hurt?'.

When Wolfram was doing the cleaning, he heard his fiancé's voice yelled his name. 'Oh, crap! I'm done now!' he threw the mop aside, ready to run, but Yuuri was already in front of him.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri ran towards Wolfram and stopped in front of Darcascos and his fiancé.

"You cheater! Haven't you had enough flirting?" he accused and his eyes narrowed at both Wolfram and Darcascos.

"Ekk! Heika! No! I'm not!" poor Darcascos bowed his head low, repeatedly. Afraid of the king not 'stable' emotions, as he called it.

"Yuuri, it's not what you think. I would never cheat on you with baldy Darcascos." Darcascos looked at him, hurt.

"Opps! Sorry, Darcascos!" Wolfram laughed nervously. Yuuri twitched and dragged Wolfram by his ear.

"Oh~ so you can cheat on me with handsome men and women, huh?"

"Ah! No! I'm never cheating on you! Yuuri, let my ear go. It hurts" Wolfram whined.

"Not until we reached your training ground. Why did you scaped from your duty?" his voice dangerously low.

"I-I just wanted to do something interesting. It's boring training them when we only do sword practice" Wolfram pouted.

Yuuri wanted to scold him but stopped when he looked at his fiancé cute face and he chuckled. He let go of Wolfram's ear and held his hand.

"You know… you're really cute when you pout" Wolfram turned red from embarrassment and he gulped down.

Yuuri looked at him and smirked.

"W-What?" Wolfram stuttered.

"Okay. I'm going to watch you train your soldiers and prevent you from flirting with any of them" Yuuri's eyes narrowed at his last words. Wolfram once again gulped down. Not because of his shyness but more because he feared his own fiancé.

His men were looking at the Royal Couple with shocked expressions and gasped when the king came to their training ground bringing their superior by ear before holding his hand.

"Umm… guys, could we prepare for the sword practice?" Wolfram smiled his goofy smile while scratching the back of his head. Yuuri just rolled his eyes at his fiancé's wimpiness.

"You Wimp! Can you be more dignified?"

"Hey, I'm not a wimp!" Wolfram retorted back.

The soldiers just stared as one thing passed across their minds, 'Did the king just called Lord von Bielefeld, wimp? And His Excellency, retort back in the same manner Heika would?'

Wolfram called one of his soldiers, for the sword practice.

"Okay, are you ready?" Wolfram asked.

"I am, sir!" he answered.

Their swords clashed and Wolfram tried hard to do the best in front of his fiancé. But, his lack of skill *Yuuri's trait* didn't help him. His sword flung into the air, he had lost to a mere soldier, for the second time in his whole life.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri yelled.

Wolfram was hiding behind his lieutenant. Scared.

"How can you lost to a mere soldier? You're supposed to win easily!" he scolded.

Wolfram just smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head, "Well, it seems that lately my skills have dull" and laughed nervously.

"Wimp!"

"Don't call me that!"

"I'm going to watch your train since I don't have anything to do" Yuuri said while thinking 'Since I have made Gunter unconscious'. He smirked and sat on the ground below the nearest tree.

"But Yuuri couldn't we do something much more interesting instead of this boring training" Wolfram whined.

'BORING?' Did they just heard right, the soldiers wondered. This is totally WEIRD!

"No! Your skills have dull and as your fiancé, I need to make sure you practice!" Yuuri shot an angry look at his wimpy fiancé.

* * *

><p>Conrad, after Yuuri left him to pursue Wolfram, stayed at the near by pillar to watch over his godson and his baby brother. 'Something is definitely wrong. But what could explain this?' he thought.<p>

"Yozak, I knew you were there" he said at the orange haired spy that was hiding behind his back.

"Captain, you never cease to amaze me" Yozak laughed and joined Conrad.

"So, what're you doing here?" Conrad asked him.

"Ohoho…looking for entertainment" he answered smugly. 'It sure is fun to see a change in Bocchan's behavior' he then grinned.

* * *

><p>"Ah… surely it's been a hectic day since yesterday" Doria said.<p>

"Well, at least, today is better than yesterday" Lasagna said.

"Yes. Yuuri Heika at least didn't flood all of the castle's halls like yesterday" Sangria replied.

"Ahah… its sure was tiring day. We had to clean the whole castle" Lasagna sighed.

"But never mind that… because" Sangria's eyes beamed.

The two of them looked at her, smiling like perverts.

"We're still alive to see Yuuri Heika become jealous because of Lord von Bielefeld!" all of them squealed and continued to gossip.

* * *

><p>Well...Well...Well... I managed to make this chapter longer. What do you think? Interesting? Boring? Hate it?<p>

**Just please R & R! I do really appreciate your comments :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Summary**:This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.

**Rated**:T

**Genre**:Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**:I don't own KKM.

**This chapter is dedicate to steph~**

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

**Special thanks for PinkBearbee, Blood Masks, and Yumi-chan Hamano for reviewing my story!**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**PinkBearbee**: Thank you for the review! I appreciate that. Well, about my grammar, it's always been my weakness. That's why I mention in Warning that this story is unbeta'd. I hope you can cope with that :) And it's been beta read! Hope you'll find pleasure from reading it~

*my comments not beta-read though XD*

* * *

><p><strong>Day 3:<strong>

After the disaster that happened yesterday, the whole castle was alarmed; to never cause the king disturbance or they will end up like Lord von Christ. Poor Gunter was still unconscious on his bed, thanks to the king's wrath. It's another day and the brattiness of the king had over ruled Lord von Bielefeld's bratty personality. Yes! They called their king, 'brat'.

The maids were gossiping, like usual, about the castle's people, especially the Royal family.

"Ah! Do you know about the whole thing that happened this morning?"Sangria asked, excited.

"What?" Both of Lasagna and Doria asked back, confused.

"It's about Yuuri Heika and Lord von Bielefeld! I saw them going out of their beedroom this morning. Hand by hand" She explained with a dreamy look on her face.

"So... that means..." Doria said, grinning.

"Lord von Bielefeld won Yuuri Heika's affection and we can finally get the result!" The trio squealed and giggled.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was in his office, signing paperwork, accompanied by Gwendal.<p>

"Heika" Gwendal called.

"Yes?" Yuuri answered, hand still scribing his signature, 'Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Furi', on the paperwork.

"It's about your engagement to Wolfram" He stated.

"What about it?" Yuuri lifted his head up, looking at Gwendal, frowned , and then, continued to sign the paper.

"When are you going to settle down?" he asked.

"Settle? You mean marriage?" His huge black eyes directed at Gwendal.

"Yes. It's been one year since you two got engaged"

"Hmm… let me think of it first. Maybe I can discuss about it with Wolfram" Yuuri answered thoughtfully.

Gwendal's frown was even deeper than before. He never expected the king to agree to this easily. Well, it's was a good thing, since his baby brother did really love their king. But one thing did worry him since this morning. So, Gwendal decided to ask the king.

"You two didn't do anything inappropriate, right?" Gwendal asked with a stern look.

"What do you mean by 'inappropriate'?" Yuuri's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Well, I heard rumors, that you two walked out from the Royal Chamber this morning, looking exceptionally close" his wrinkle multiplied, stressing on the word 'close'. Yuuri blinked his eyes, confused, before he understands the words out from Gwendal's mouth.

"What wrong with being close to my fiancé! And we didn't do anything inappropriate! We were only holding hands! Is that wrong?" Yuuri fumed. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up, causing the chair to fall back.

Gwendal was shocked and his eyes bulged out at the king sudden outburst. He didn't – never expected him to behave like that. He thought Yuuri will be embarrassed and sputter out nonsense, like usual. But the 'now' Yuuri was not cute at all and he was such a brat. The sweet innocent boy, where did he go? Gwendal started to miss the 'old' Yuuri.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was wondering around the castle, a habit he got from Yuuri's personality. Well, he had nothing to do. Usually, he would pester his fiancé to prevent him from cheating but the 'now' Wolfram rather stay away from his now-over-jealous fiancé.<p>

"Oh! Hello!" Wolfram waved and smiled at every person he passed by. Of course, each person that was being greeted by Wolfram, stared wide eyes, mouth opened and stayed dumbstruck. Not believing their eyes and ears.

Wolfram saw that Conrad was walking to the training ground alone. A sudden idea came into his mind.

'Well, my sword skills have been dull and it surely would embarrass me to fail two times in a row against my soldiers' he had been thinking that since yesterday.

"Maybe Conrad can help me practice" Wolfram smiled and walked faster towards Conrad.

Conrad saw Wolfram was heading towards him. He wondered what could have made his baby brother smile like that. He never saw Wolfram smiling to him like that before, after Wolfram found out that Conrad was half-human.

"Conrad!" Wolfram called and waved. Conrad still not believing his eyes and ears, just smiled, not knowing what he should do. Wolfram stopped in front of him, smiling like an innocent child.

"Ah, Conrad! Are you busy?" he asked.

"No. I'm not. Why?" he asked, smiling. 'What could it be?'

"It just…" Wolfram said and blushed.

"Just what?" Conrad said, and smiled his fatherly smile. 'What could make him blush?' he thought after seeing his baby brother.

"I need to practice my sword skills. Could you help me please?" Wolfram gave him puppy eyes and he smiled his innocent smile.

Conrad stayed dumbstruck for a moment. He stared at his baby brother like he had grown two heads.

"Umm… Conrad?" Wolfram tilted his head cutely at one side.

"Oh… of course I can help you. So, when do we start?" Conrad recovered and he smiled at Wolfram. 'Cute'

"Now?" Wolfram answered.

"Okay… unsheathe your sword and get ready" Conrad said.

They began the sword practice. Conrad was teaching Wolfram how to dodge the upcoming attack from the opponents.

"That's it. You have to foresee where the attack will come from, and act before they manage to take you"

"Wow! It's cool! You're really great Conrad!" Wolfram's eyes beamed with excitement.

"Hm… thank you. Well, actually you have great sword skills, Wolfram" said Conrad.

"I do?" Wolfram asked, confused.

"Yes, you do" he said. 'It just that you've been different since two days ago'

Conrad helped Wolfram with his stance and they were in a very suggesting position. It would give another person a wrong impression if they didn't know that they were brothers. And UNFORTUNATELY that very person was standing in front of the window and misunderstood everything, even if he knew that they were brothers.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was still fuming over the rumors that had spread all over the castle. At that time, he looked through the window and saw his fiancé with his godfather in a very 'suggestive' position. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he looked absolutely pissed off. His blue aura was surrounding his body and there even was a crackle of thunderstorms.<p>

Gwendal was somehow stunned at the sudden change of the king. He also feared on what could have made the king looked very angry and ready to kill someone. He followed the king gaze and he could see, exactly what made the king mad. But that were only his brothers and Yuuri was especially fond of Conrad. 'It doesn't make any sense'

All occupants of the castle wondered, why all of the sudden, the nice and sunny weather turned to stormy and thunderstorm, but no rain. And all their questions, were answered when they heard a certain person's voice. More like yelling and accusing.

Yuuri stormed out of his office, and was heading to the training ground where Wolfram and Conrad were practicing. His blue and menacing aura managed to make every person that saw their Maou, gone completely pale and white. They all feared the Maou's wrath. Even a cheerful Lady Celi was completely turned into stone when she tried to spoke with the Maou. Well, she had been given a don't-disturb-me-if-not-I'll-give-you-'Justice' look.

* * *

><p>Wolfram and Conrad were still training their sword skills when the weather turned very bad. They stopped the practice and went to seek shelter, when a certain scary looking Maou stood in front of them.<p>

"Yuuri?" Wolfram sounded scared and confused.

"Your Majesty?" Conrad spoke and was shocked when he saw his godson turned completely into his Maou mode. He wondered what could have made him look so pissed off and mad right now.

Yuuri looked at both of them with a darkblue aura, not his usual calming blue aura. His eyes had squinted and his sharp look was pinned on the figures in front of him.

"You two!" he spoke.

"Yes?" both of them answered.

"I believe in you, Wolfram von Bielefeld. But you break my trust and commit infidelity with Conrad Weller. As the Maou's fiancé you shouldn't commit that act"

Both Wolfram and Conrad opened their mouth, disbelief.

"Yuuri! What the heck are you talking about?" Wolfram was shocked, and fumed. All his fear towards the Maou were gone. Here it comes, the 'brave' personality of Yuuri Shibuya.

Conrad just opened and closed his mouth, unable to speak. This was too much for him. Had the Maou just accussed him of having an affair with his own baby brother? What on Shin Makoku is happening? Is Shinou playing one of his pranks?

"What the heck I'm talking about? You ask me that? Don't you think I don't know, Wolfram von Bielefeld. I saw you with Conrad Weller, flirting on the ground while pretending to sword practice" Yuuri's glares turned into a menacing one and he was ready to use his water dragon.

"I'm not accepting this Justice!" Wolfram bravely yelled back. Wolfram still couldn't accept Yuuri's judgement and stepped back. Not wanting to just accept his 'punishment'.

Water dragon already formed on Yuuri's palm and he saw Wolfram trying to run away from him, dragging the still shocked Conrad.

"Don't you dare to run away from me! Justice be done!" he shouted and let his water dragons lift both Wolfram and Conrad up in the air with word 'Justice' on the air.

"Arghhh! Let me down! I'm not guilty!" Wolfram shouted.

"Yuuri!" Conrad shouted.

"After this I hope you will not try to cheat on me again, Wolfram von Bielefeld" with that said, Yuuri dissolved his water dragon, causing Conrad and his fiancé to fall from quite a height.

All the castle occupants were looking at the scene of the Maou 'punishment' towards his fiancé and his godfather. They never knew that the Maou's jealousy was so terrible and it was over the top! Who would accuse their fiancé of cheating with their own brother when said person knew it too well that they will never cheat on him.

Lady Celi and Gwendal were both turned into stone after hearing the cause of the 'Justice' and saw what had happened.

"I never knew that Heika is the jealous-type. I knew it, he love my baby son" Lady Celi said in between happiness and surprise.

"Uh…" Gwendal just grunted, he didn't know what to say. His frown had gone deeper and his wrinkles had multiplied.

One thing did they all knew,

A Jealous Wolfram Is Better Than a Jealous Maou!

* * *

><p>Yeah! Finish with third chapter. There are only 4 days left for the change to take over. So, what about this chapter? Did you found it funny? Is the jealous Wolfram much better than the jealous Maou?<p>

**Just please R & R! XD**

I'll appreciate your review! Thanks for reading~ ;D


	4. Chapter 4

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Summary**:This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.

**Rated**:T

**Genre**:Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**:I don't own KKM.

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

**Special thanks for Yumi-chan Hamano and steph for reviewing my story!**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**steph:** Thank you! I forgot to dedicated the last chapter to you but I already wrote it down on last chapter and reposted the content. Yeah thanks to you! Hope you will enjoy this chapter too XD

* * *

><p><strong>Day 4:<strong>

After the big 'event' that happened yesterday, everyone in the castle was gossipping about it. But they did it in secret, fearing the Maou would give them Justice.

The famous gossip trio of Blood Pledge Castle was having their early morning **chat** in the kitchen.

"Wow~! Heika is truly awesome!" Sangria's eyes beamed.

"What do you mean 'awesome'? I think he is quite scary when he's jealous. It would be better if Lord von Bielefeld got jealous" Doria said.

"But… usually it's Lord von Bielefeld that gets jealous and this time it's Heika!" Lasagna squealed.

"But poor Lord Weller and Lord von Bielefeld who received Heika's Justice" Doria shook her head.

"Doria! Actually, who did you bet would win Heika's love in the Love Bet?" Sangria asked.

"Actually, I bet for Lord Gunter" Doria said.

"Nah, Poor Lord Gunter , he is still unconscious because of Heika's wrath. I heard it happened because of Lord Gunter's constant hugging and crying and wailing on Heika" Lasagna said and looked at her two friends.

"How did you know?" Both women asked

"I heard it from Darcascos" Lasagna smiled slyly.

"Still, that's means Yuuri Heika is in love with Lord von Bielefeld. That's why he got jealous and even drown his godfather with a water dragon " Sangria said. They ended their gossips when a certain red haired woman entered the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Poor Wolfram and Conrad were still shocked and couldn't comprehend what had happened yesterday.<p>

"What had happened?" Conrad still couldn't believe the events of yesterday afternoon. Had the Maou just gave him **'**Justice'? Had Yuuri forgotten who he was? Moreover, had the Maou accused him of having a love affair with his baby brother?. All this questions, made his head hurt even more after getting punishment from the Maou. Conrad was still in his bed, resting, after cancelling his morning run with the Maou. Tired from yesterday's 'event'.

Meanwhile, Wolfram was in the Royal Chamber, still sleeping after getting another 'punishment' from his fiancé yesterday night.

***Flashback***

"_Yuuri! Let me go!" he shouted._

"_No! I'm not going to let you go!" Yuuri shouted back at his face._

"_Arghhh! I'm not cheating on you_ _with Conrad! He is my little big brother!"_

"_That's_ _what you says_ _but I could see how intimate you two were" Yuuri growled._

"_It's not what you think. He was_ _just helping_ _me with the defence stance" Wolfram tried to_ _pleading with a much soft tone._

_Yuuri was almost taken aback of his rage because the sound of his fiancé's voices_ _made him think twice about_ _his actions. But he couldn't help it; his over-jealous personality took over him before his rational self could._

"_Okay. I accept that,_ _but you still need to receive your punishment" Yuuri smiled evilly and dragged Wolfram back too_ _their bedroom._

"_Y-You don't_ _mean…" Wolfram looked at Yuuri, afraid._

"_Well, that's what you get for cheating on me" Yuuri smirked._

"_Yuuri… we are not supposed to do 'that'." Wolfram said, almost inaudible. Unfortunately, Yuuri didn't hear that._

***End Flashback***

He tried to run but to no avail. So, he ended up sleeping in their bedroom with Yuuri hugging him tightly, not letting him go. The smallest movement from his fiancé would wake him.

Wolfram opened his eyes and sighed. It wasn't like the punishment was bad but it just… they were not supposed to do it before being married. The 'old' Wolfram would had been pleased with the punishment and use it to his advantage but the 'new' Wolfram was a wimp, he didn't even had the courage to tell Yuuri that his actions could led to another 'mishap'. But he wasn't going to let the others know about his personal _punishment_ from Yuuri. Who knew what would happen if the whole castle found out. Still, Yuuri was quite clueless, he wasn't even thinking of the consequences. 'Maybe he didn't even knew about the _tradition_' Wolfram sighed, again.

"Brat" he muttered.

Yuuri squirmed and opened his eyes slowly.

"What wimp?"

"Nothing. Wake up. We better get ready for breakfast" Wolfram moved to stand up, Yuuri let his arms loose from Wolfram's body.

* * *

><p>Breakfast that morning was silent all over the table. Yuuri was having his breakfast like usual, acting like nothing had happened. Wolfram just played with his food, not eating it. Lady Celi, Anissina, Gwendal and Conrad were silent. No one opened their mouth to start the conversation. Conrad still didn't believed the fact his godson had punished him in his Maou's mode. Lady Celi and Gwendal were afraid of talking, and didn't know what to say either. Anissina was having her tea while thinking, 'Maybe the effect of Change-Your-Personality-kun is too strong. Should I tell them about it?'<p>

She drank up all her tea and eyed the Royal Couple. Yuuri was looking at Wolfram, his face was softening and full of affections. While, Wolfram didn't realised his fiancé was looking at him, still playing with his food. Even though, the 'new' Wolfram didn't showed that he loved Heika like before – when he accused and called Yuuri a cheater, Anissina knew that deep inside his heart, he really did loved him.

'Hmm… on a second thought, I think this is better. Heika would not be jealous if he didn't had any feelings towards Wolfram. It just shows that Heika also loves Wolfram but he's still not aware of it'.

Anissina thought and smiled, 'Maybe Change-Your-Personality-kun's results are not so bad. They will find out it eventually even without me telling them'.

* * *

><p>"What is your schedule for today?" Yuuri asked Wolfram, outside of the dining hall.<p>

"Training my troops and I need to practice my sword skills" Wolfram answered.

"You plan on practice with who?" his voice dangerously low.

Wolfram sweatdropped, remembered yesterday's Maou's judgement. "Umm…" he didn't know what to answer. He thought of Gunter but he was still unconscious. Conrad? Better not fuel the already angered Maou.

Hearing no answer from Wolfram, "Then, you should accompany me in the office after your training" Yuuri said and headed to his office. Wolfram just stood there and he didn't even had time to argue back.

"Ah… there it is again, he made his decision without hearing others" Wolfram sighed and headed to the training ground.

* * *

><p>Conrad was training his troops. He was supposed to be Yuuri's bodyguard but the said Maou was still reluctant to see him and he even glared at him during their encountered in front of the dining hall. He was taking a rest when a certain person decided to join him.<p>

'Yuuri… what's wrong with you?' Conrad thought sadly and confused.

Yozak was hiding behind Conrad and he could see his childhood friend, looked rather sad. He knew that it was caused by the young Maou, only he could make Conrad grief like that. 'Hmm… I think I should cheer him up' Yozak grinned and decided to surprise his friend. He quietly walked towards Conrad.

"Yozak"

Yozak stopped on his track and laughed nervously. "Ah, Captain! You caught me again" he scratched his head.

"Why are you here?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to accompany you" he grinned.

"What for?" Conrad asked, eyeing Yozak.

"You need someone to cheer you up. Apparently, Bocchan is still mad" Yozak said deliberately. Conrad gave him a dead glare.

"Okay… okay… no need to get mad" Yozak backed off.

"It's just… I don't know what has happened to him. He seems different, Wolfram too" Conrad sudden confession, startled Yozak.

"Hm… maybe I could help you" Yozak said and winked.

"What? How?" Conrad asked further.

"Just wait for me!" Yozak said and ran to wherever he came from.

'What's he going to do? But since it's Yozak he wont do something bad' Conrad sighed silently.

He continued training his troops. Trying to distract himself from the problem of his godson's weird personality.

* * *

><p>"Okay! That's it for today! You are dismissed!" Wolfram commanded his troops. He still gave them instructions, but the training was leaded by his lieutenant since he still wasn't able to handle them.<p>

" Lieutenant!" he called him.

"Yes, sir!"

"I may need your help for another few days. Do you mind?" he asked. Two hands brought together and he bowed his head to plead his lieutenant. Typical of Yuuri's personality, how to plead with peoples and get his wish.

The lieutenant just stared at his superior, 'Why is His Excellency Wolfram becoming weirder as the days go on?'

"Ah! There is no need to bow your head Your Excellency. I'll help you if that's what you want" he smiled to reassure him.

Wolfram's smile widened and he hugged his lieutenant. Too happy to realised what he had done. His lieutenant blushed and stiffened. Too shocked to even move because of his, once fierce commander, had HUGGED him.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that" Wolfram let go of his arms suddenly realizing what he was doing. He laughed nervously. 'Crap! I'm a goner if Yuuri sees me!' He quickly darted his gaze to the Maou's office and relief washed through him when he saw that, the said person was diligently signing his paperwork.

"So, if you'll excuse me" Wolfram leaped and walked on the direction of his fiancé's office.

His lieutenant stayed dumbfounded and he didn't move from his spot for another half an hour. Until one of his underlings, came to inform him about their next activity on their schedule.

* * *

><p>Wolfram knocked on the office's door and he entered when he heard a reply.<p>

"Come in!" It was Gwendal's voice.

"Umm… hi, Gwendal... Yuuri" he smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Gwendal just nodded and Yuuri looked at him.

"Can't you have some backbone and stop doing that impression" Yuuri rolled his eyes at his fiancé's wimpiness.

Wolfram just laughed nervously and he took a seat next to Yuuri. Looking at him, doing his work. He was fidgeting in his seat and Yuuri noticed that.

"What? Is something wrong?" He asked, sounding annoyed but there was concern in his voice.

"It's… nothing" Wolfram said.

Yuuri didn't believe him and he asked, "What is it? It's not nothing" he rose one of his eyebrows.

"Um… Yuuri, can we go to the town tomorrow or when you're free?" Wolfram asked, eyes shining with hope.

"There! You want to play and escape your duty again!" Yuuri practically yelled at his fiancé's irresponsibility.

"But Yuuri… can't I just take one day of rest?" he whined and gave him puppy eyes. Yuuri looked at him expressionless.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

His face turned red. He could not win over those cute puppy eyes. Yuuri was defeated and Wolfram had won.

'Arghh! He really knows how to make that face' Yuuri sighed and looked at Gwendal, he was asking for permission.

Gwendal just nodded his head and sighed. Now, when the Maou was being serious about his jobs, his baby brother had taken the Maou's previous ways and became a care-free child.

'What have I done in my previous life that Shinou gave me these two people to handle?' he rubbed his forehead.

Wolfram was so happy that he didn't realised he had jumped from his chair and hugged his fiancé.

"Thank you Yuuri!"

Yuuri blushed darkly and he just nodded. Not even aware of Gwendal's presence. A cough interrupted them. Wolfram realized what he had done, quickly separating himself from Yuuri. He was laughing nervously.

Yuuri remembered that he still hadn't talked to Wolfram about their marriage.

"Gwendal, I will take a short rest" he then stood up, grabbed his fiancé's hand, and walked out from the office door. Gwendal grunted and frowned at the Maou disrespect towards him.

* * *

><p>"Yuuri, where are we going?" Wolfram asked, confused.<p>

"Garden" was Yuuri only answer.

Wolfram fell into silent and let his fiancé dragged him to the garden for whatever he wanted to talk about. Yuuri was still holding his fiancé's hand, guiding him to the fountain. They sat on the edge and neither of them said anything.

"Wolfram, I have something I need to talk to you about" Yuuri broke the silent.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked, curious.

"About our marriage. I think we should set a date for it soon" Yuuri said and Wolfram's face fell instantly.

* * *

><p>Sneak a peek on next chapter! (unbeta'd)<p>

Chapter 5 is still in progress. I'm still writing it :D

**Day 5:**

He went to buy a ring for his fiancé. Yuuri decided to propose to Wolfram in earthy manner. Since their first proposal was an accident, he wanted to make it special and proposed by giving Wolfram a ring. It was a beautiful ring, with onyx and emerald jewels on the middle of it. He was hiding it in his pocket and smiled all the way to the bar where Wolfram was waiting for him.

* * *

><p>That's it for this chapter! stay tune for next three chapters! Review please! I need the reviews to tell me whether this chapter is GOOD or BAD?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Summary**:This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.

**Rated**:T

**Genre**:Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**:I don't own KKM.

**Warning:** This chapter contains some angst and OOCness (**_You've been warned!_**).

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

**Special thanks for darkshadowarchfiend, anonymous, steph and Yumi-chan Hamano for reviewing my story!**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**anonymous: **Thank you for reading and reviewing~! I'm really happy! :D Oh~ about that! I'll not telling you XD there are so many personal punishment Yuuri could give Wolfram :D you'll have to find it out on the last chapter~ hope you'll continue to read and review.**  
><strong>

****steph: ****Thank you for the review and your points. Let me explain things that is going on with this story:

1. About the special 'punishment', I never did mention what is it. You have to wait for the last chapter and it'll explain everything about the punishment and 'tradition' that Wolfram had mentioned. I'll never be so cruel :)

2. Characterization. I also forgot to mentioned, in this story of course their characterization is a bit different from their normal self. The effect of Change-Your-Personality-kun is more than what they thought. It change Wolfram's and Yuuri's personalities but adding more to it. Meaning, their characters are more than normal Yuuri and Wolfram that led to over-jealous Yuuri and over-wimpy Wolfram. The explanation will be include in the upcoming chapters. Anissina also didn't know about the 'whole' effect XD

3. Yeah, I agree the characters are a bit OOC and I should have write that in Warning. Sorry~ *bowed head*

Thank you and I hope you'll continue reading and reviewing~!

p/s: English also not my native language :)

* * *

><p><strong>Day 5:<strong>

It was the fifth day after the accident involving Anissina's invention, Change-Your-Personality-kun. Wolfram woke up early, unlike himself. He could not sleep comfortably because his fiancé had kicked him out the bed. He woke up to find out that he was on a cold floor. Wolfram stood up and saw Yuuri had conquered the whole bed. Much to his dismay. Yuuri's hands and feet were sprawled out like in a star shape.

"You wimp" Yuuri muttered in his sleep.

"I'm not a wimp!" Wolfram retorted back eventhough he knew Yuuri was sleep talking.

Yuuri woke up due to his fiancé's voice. "Hmm… Wolfram? What?" he rubbed his eyes, still sleepy.

"Nothing…" Wolfram changed his pink nightgown to his blue military uniform. After he finished changing, he saw Yuuri had gone back to sleep.

He escaped the room to take a morning walk. Habit he got after the change happened. He went to the highest tower, where one could see the whole of Shin Makoku. Wolfram took a deep breath, inhaling the morning fresh air. Suddenly, a voice interrupted his calm morning.

"Wolfram" A woman's voice.

Wolfram looked behind him, he already knew who the person was. "Mother, good morning" he greeted her.

"Good morning. You woke up early today" Lady Celi smiled.

"You too, Mother"

"What do you think?" Lady Celi eyed her baby son. Wolfram looked back at his mother and raised one of his eyebrows, questioning.

"About the marriage" she added.

***Flashback***

_After the talk with Yuuri, Wolfram went to see his mother. He saw his mother was having her tea at her usual place. Lady Celi noticed her baby son's presence and smiled._

_"Wolfie~ how rare for you to come and see me!" she gave him her deathly hug as Wolfram struggled for air._

_"Mo-Mother… I always see you at the dining hall and other places" Wolfram breathed after he was released from her embrace._

_"So, what's the occasion?" she asked._

_"It's about Yuuri" he said._

_"Ohh~! Heika! What about him? Did he chase you around again and accuse you of cheating? Or does he want to marry?" her eyes beamed and she smiled her flirty smile._

_Wolfram's face went red from embarrassment when his mother guessed correctly._

_"Ahah! So, Heika wants you two to get married! So, when is the date?" Lady Celi's voice was sounding excited._

_"Umm... About that... Mother, what should I do?" Wolfram said, confused._

_"What? Didn't you want him to marry you?" she asked, confused with her baby son's unexpected reply._

_"I want to but I'm not sure" he said, head bowed down. She eyed her Wolfie and somehow she could feel what he felt._

_"Then, you should think about your feeling. On what you really feel" Lady Celi smiled to reassure her baby son._

***End of Flashback***

"Oh about that… I still don't know" Wolfram said, looking at the beautiful morning view in front of him.

"How do you feel?" she asked him. Wolfram fell into silent.

"Heika… do you love him?" she asked, again.

"I do love him but his personality, he is quick to get jealous. I can't do anything. Sometimes, I can't stand it. I don't know if he really is in love with me" Wolfram sighed.

"That jealousy means he does love you too. Don't you also get jealous whenever he speaks to others, especially Conrad?" Lady Celi asked her son and smiled her motherly smile.

Wolfram gave her a confused look, "What do you mean, Mother? I never get jealous over him"

Lady Celi stared into her baby son's emerald eyes and wondered, 'He's not serious, right?'

But Wolfram's eyes told her that they were really serious and confused.

Lady Celi fell into silence.

'Shinou, what is going on?'

* * *

><p>Wolfram went to his fiancé's office and found Yuuri was sitting on his chair signing some documents.<p>

"Yuuri! Yesterday, you promised me that we would go out today" Wolfram eyed his fiancé. A slight disappointment painted on his face.

"Just wait a minute. I'm going to finish this one paper" Yuuri said and signed the last paper.

"Gwendal, I'm off for today" he said and Gwendal nodded giving his permission.

* * *

><p>Outside the office.<p>

Both of them changed their clothes to peasant ones. Yuuri was wearing a brown wig and brown contact lenses to hide his identity as the Maou. They walked to the stables and got their stallions.

"Wolfram, no need to ride your horse" Yuuri said.

"Eh? So, how am I supposed to get there then?" Wolfram asked.

"You're going to ride with me" Yuuri answered and gave him a don't-argue-with-me look. Wolfram gulped down, he didn't wanted to anger the Maou or his fiancé for that matter. He took his white stallion back to the stables and mounted his fiancé's black one.

"Are you ready?" Yuuri asked him. Wolfram just nodded, but noticing Yuuri would not be able to see him, he said, "Yes"

"Then, hold onto me tight" Yuuri grabbed the reins. Wolfram held onto Yuuri's waist.

They were riding to the town. Yuuri left Ao at a nearby tree where he believed there would be no one to steal his horse.

"Wolfram, don't get too far away from me" Yuuri reminded his fiancé when Wolfram was already running from here to there looking excited about everything.

"Ah… Yuuri, come on! This cake looks tasty!" Wolfram pointed to the cake at the bakery.

"Wolfram, stop it! You're giving me a headache." Yuuri sighed, looking at his fiancé's antics.

"Ah, young man! Do you want that?" a certain passerby who got charmed because of Wolfram's looks offered to buy him the cake.

"Really? You would buy it for me?" Wolfram's eyes beamed with excitement.

Before the passerby could buy Wolfram the cake, Yuuri moved closer to his fiancé and grabbed his waist possessively and sent a death glare to the man.

"He. is. my. fiancé" Yuuri stressed the words one by one, with his blue aura already surrounding his body. Wolfram shuddered and that poor passerby ran away, scared shitless.

"Wolfram" Yuuri's voice sounded dangerous. Hands still on Wolfram's waist, not letting him go, yet.

"Yeah?" Wolfram asked, scared.

"I already told you not to cheat on me, or do you want me to go Maou, again?" he hissed.

"Ekk! Yuuri! I'm not cheating!" Wolfram tried to run but Yuuri's hold on his waist tightened.

"Not cheating? So, what should I call that? Huh, wimp?" Yuuri said sarcastically.

"I'm not cheating and I'm not a wimp!" Wolfram retorted.

People were already stopping and looking at their direction. Wolfram blushed hard and Yuuri let his hands go, releasing Wolfram. He then snorted and crossed his arms on his chest.

"What?" he sent menacing glares to the crowd and they dissolved.

"Yuuri! Let's get out of here" Wolfram was blushing darker and dragged Yuuri away from there and they went to the other shops.

* * *

><p>"Captain!" Yozak called Conrad. He was taking a stroll around the castle. Conrad looked behind him and saw Yozak grinning.<p>

"What do you want this time, Yozak?"

"I'm pretty sure this will cheer you up, Captain" Yozak winked at him.

Conrad rose one of his eyebrow, questioning.

"I know why Bocchan and Kiddo are acting that way" his smile widened.

That surely got Conrad's full attention and he looked at Yozak, with a serious face, he asked "Why are they different from usual?"

Yozak smiled because he had gotten Conrad's attention.

"It was caused by Anissina's invention Change-Your-Personality-kun. Well, actually she tried to make the two of them into calmer people but failed. Instead of that, their personalities were swapped. Bocchan took kiddo's personality and kiddo took Bocchan's personality" Yozak explained. He smiled amusedly, enjoying the situation.

Conrad sent a glare at Yozak that seemed amused at everything that happened. He thought about the whole events that happened these past few days and relieve washed over his troubled looking face.

'That's why they are so weird. But Yuuri surely is more troublesome than Wolfram when he's jealous. I would not want to make him mad again. Wolfram is acting nice because he takes Yuuri's trait. But it's very weird for my baby brother to act all nice and cute'

Conrad let out a small chuckle and Yozak looked at him, smiling.

'Ah… that's good. Captain is back to normal'

"So, how long is this going to be taking place?" Conrad asked.

"Anissina said a week. Since this is the fifth day, only two more days left" Yozak replied.

"Why didn't she say anything about it?"

"Oh… that is because she wanted Heika to realize his feelings for Wolfram. Now, we can see Heika is over-jealous and possessive towards Wolfram. She said, this would not happen if Heika didn't have any feelings for Wolfram even if Heika took Wolfram's jealous personality." Yozak explained, hand supporting his chin.

Conrad just nodded understanding and he smiled, 'Maybe this is the best for both of them'

* * *

><p>Yuuri was going to buy Wolfram a present. He had been thinking about yesterday's conversation and Wolfram still hadn't given him the answer about their marriage. He had asked about the date for their ceremony but Wolfram seemed reluctant about it.<p>

He went to buy a ring for his fiancé. Yuuri decided to propose to Wolfram in earthy manner. Since their first proposal was an accident, he wanted to make it special and propose by giving Wolfram a ring. It was a beautiful ring, with onyx and emerald jewels on the middle of it. He was hiding it in his pocket and smiled all the way to the bar where Wolfram was waiting for him.

Yuuri was back from his run, to found Wolfram was flirting with the girl in the bar. Yuuri fumed at first but then he remembered what Wolfram had said about their marriage.

_"I don't know… I don't think I could…"_

Yuuri stopped on his way to grab his fiancé's ear and bring him out of there. His heart broke when he thought maybe Wolfram never loved him. Maybe he was the delusional one. He waited outside, until he could see that girl had left the blond demon, and Wolfram was alone.

"Wolfram…"Yuuri smiled, trying to cover his broken voice.

"Oh, Yuuri! You're back. So, have you found what you want?" Wolfram was happy to see his fiancé was back.

Yuuri shook his head, "No… I didn't… besides, maybe there is no use for it, anymore"

Wolfram thought he saw a glimpse of sadness in Yuuri's eyes but it disappeared as quickly as it appeared.

"You cheater! Were you cheating on me again?" Yuuri yelled, covering his broken heart.

Wolfram looked on Yuuri and he thought, 'Maybe I'm wrong' before he answered back, "I'm not! Seriously Yuuri, could you please stop with this entire cheating thing? I'm tired of it"

Yuuri face fell instantly and he looked sad before soon it was changed to anger.

"You wimp! You never understand me! I did all of this because I'm your fiancé and I… I love you!" Yuuri ran and left Wolfram in the bar. Wolfram stayed dumbstruck. When he came out of his previous state, he then realized that Yuuri had already left and he was there alone.

'Oh, no! Yuuri!'

* * *

><p>"Stupid! Stupid wimp!" Yuuri cursed and stomped his foot. Emotionally unstable, his sensitive part that he got from Wolfram's personality made him unable to handle his emotions well and he would always feel insecure about their relationship.<p>

"He never understands my feelings towards him!" he continued to walk and talk to himself. His pace slowed down and now, he looked sad rather than angry.

"I guess maybe I'm too hopeful. Wolfram never did say that he loves me" Yuuri smiled a sad smile and he continued to walk around town. When he took a look at his surroundings, Yuuri was no longer able to identify the place and roads.

"Where am I?" Yuuri looked confused and sad.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was running around to find Yuuri. He felt very sorry and he wanted to apologize to his fiancé. He didn't – never expected Yuuri to confess his love to him in that manner. Maybe he was too insensitive and a wimp like Yuuri had said. He never thought of Yuuri's feelings and continued to ignore their status as fiancés – since their personalities changed. He headed to where Ao was. He ran there and found out that Ao was still tied to the tree and Yuuri was nowhere in sight.<p>

"Yuuri, where are you?" Wolfram panicked and then, he realized Yuuri had not been in their world for long and he rarely got in the town. 'Yuuri must be lost right now and he's alone'

"Yuuri!" he yelled.

"Yuuri! Where are you?"

Wolfram ran and he looked all over the places in the town, still he was not able to find his fiancé.

"Where is he?"

He looked once again and headed to the far end of the town and found Yuuri was sitting on the edge of the fountain. He sighed in relief.

"Yuuri!"

Yuuri looked on the direction of the sound of his fiancé's voice. He looked broken and traces of tears could be seen on his face before he washed over it using the water from the fountain. Wolfram was able to see Yuuri's face before he washed it and was shocked, that guilty feeling came back.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" he asked.

"What? Of course I'm okay!" Yuuri looked annoyed now and he yelled at Wolfram's face, trying to cover his embarrassing appearance. Wolfram was not supposed to be there looking at his poor state. He stood up and left Wolfram.

"W-Wait! Yuuri!"

"What?"

"You… you don't know the place right? And I suppose I should lead us back to where Ao is" Wolfram still feeling guilty, laughed nervously and he smiled a goofy smile.

Yuuri remembered he had gotten lost and his face went red with embarrassment.

"Of course I know the place! It just I'm not feeling well, so, you may lead us" Yuuri snorted and he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay" Wolfram chuckled and he led them to Ao.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was silent all the way to the castle. Wolfram, who was afraid to make the Maou mad, kept silent as well. They reached the castle, headed towards stables and Yuuri dismounted from Ao, followed by Wolfram.<p>

It was evening and the sun was already down. Yuuri was heading to their bedroom, with Wolfram at his behind. They picked up the shower's utensils and headed to the Royal Bathroom.

In the bath, Yuuri never spoke to him. Wolfram was also afraid of starting the conversation with his fiancé. They finished their bath and got ready for the dinner.

'I… what am I supposed to do?' Wolfram looked at his fiancé's back. Yuuri was changing his clothes, his bare back shown to Wolfram. Wolfram blushed and he faced the other way.

Yuuri, who was not aware of Wolfram's uneasiness, continued changing his clothes in front of his fiancé. He was still mad about his fiancé's ignorance towards his feelings and their engagement, above all he was sad. He didn't wanted to talk with Wolfram and he knew that Wolfram was feeling guilty.

* * *

><p>In the dining hall, everybody was waiting for the Royal Couple to make their appearance. The door opened and revealed the two people they had been waiting for. It was very unusual, Yuuri was very quiet while Wolfram was glancing towards his fiancé from the side. Everyone looked at both of them and wondered.<p>

'What had happened? Why Heika is so quiet and doesn't even look at Wolfram?' Anissina thought and she was afraid her invention, Change-Your-Personality-kun may had had another effect that she didn't knew about. 'I really need to check on that thing'

Lady Celi eyed Wolfram and Yuuri, 'Wolfie dear… you didn't make any mistakes, right? I hope you didn't tell Heika something that is not supposed to be said' concern was written on her beautiful face.

Gwendal's frown had gone deeper and his wrinkles multiplied, 'Good! Now, what happen? Don't tell me that they became even weirder'

Meanwhile, Conrad was worried for his godson and his baby brother. He knew something was off and it was rare for Yuuri to keep silent as he took Wolfram's bratty attitude.

The silent was over the dining table and they all eat queitly.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was sitting on his side of their bed, reading a book. Wolfram was fidgeting on his side. He wanted to apologize for his earlier actions but he didn't knew how. Yuuri kept silent and didn't even talk to him.<p>

'He is still mad at me' Wolfram thought guiltily.

"Wolfram" Yuuri's sudden voice startled him.

"Y-Yes?"

"I… I was thinking and I think maybe we should not proceed with our marriage. I guess we can forget about what I said yesterday" Yuuri looked rather expressionless but his eyes told a different emotion. They were showing sadness. Wolfram fell into silent for a moment before he replied.

"Yuuri… I don't know. Maybe you can give me more time to think about it. I'm not ready and we're both still young" Wolfram's voice sounded uncertain and Yuuri's eyes made him feel even more guilty.

Yuuri chuckled and he muttered to himself, "Yeah… maybe you don't even love me" he then placed his book on the side table and covered his whole body with the blanket. 'Maybe I should release him from our engagement' he thought sadly.

"Good night, Wolfram"

"Good night, Yuuri" Wolfram heard what Yuuri said to himself. He loved Yuuri but he didn't knew how to show it.

Wolfram slept with a guilty feeling and Yuuri slept with sorrow filled his heart.

* * *

><p>Ahh~ finish with the fifth day. Two more days left. I'm currently writing Day 6. Hmm.. I'm sorry, this story is suppose to be romance and humor but I can't stop from inserting some angst. This need to be done to develop our favorite pairing's relationship.<p>

There are some **suggestion** from Blood Masks, my beta-reader for this story. She suggested me to write Chapter 8 = Day 8 after the change is gone. Do you want more? I guess you can tell me that in the review ;D

So, what do you think for this chapter? All comments and critics are allow. Please read and review~! It will help me a lot ;D


	6. Chapter 6

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Summary**:This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.

**Rated**:T

**Genre**:Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**:I don't own KKM.

**Warning:** This chapter contains some **angst**, **OOCness** and **grammatical errors** (since I added some scene after it had been beta-read XD).

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

**Special thanks for nevynwatcher, steph, juzzchocola, **Yumi-chan Hamano**, anonymous, **and darkshadowarchfiend** for reviewing my story!**

**Anonymous review reply:**

**anonymous:  
><strong>Thank you for reading and reviewing~! Hihi~ Everyone in the castle gonna miss him, the cute and wimpy Wolfram~ but I prefer fiery Wolfram XD I decided to add another chapter, Day 8, after the change is gone.

Please support me by reading and reviewing the story till the end ;D

**steph:**

Thank you for reading and reviewing! Yeah~ actually that is my goal. To make the readers wondering what is exactly the special 'punishment' that Wolfram receive and I think I succeed on that XD and you're welcome~ ;D

Well, thanks to the Blood Masks, she helped me beta-read this story :D

Thank you and I hope you'll continue to read and review~! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Day 6:<strong>

Today, Yuuri was signing his paperwork and Wolfram was training his troops like usual. The silent treatment from Yuuri still continued from yesterday. Both of them still hadn't spoken a single word since they woke up.

Wolfram was at the training ground, commanding his troops.

"Today, I want all of you to run thirty laps around the castle" Wolfram said.

"Yes, Sir!" All of his men, led by Wolfram ran around the castle to strengthen their stamina. It took them about two hours to finish the rounds. All the soldiers looked great, except for Wolfram. He huffed and laid on the ground exhausted. All of his troops looked at him and wondered where had all their superior's stamina gone. Usually, it was Wolfram who was the first one to manage finishing the run and he didn't even shed a single sweat. Wolfram stood up and he unsheathed his sword.

"Okay. Next, we will conduct sword practice. I want all of you to find your partner. Lieutenant, you will be my partner" Wolfram ordered.

"Understood, Sir!" the men answered.

The lieutenant was sparring with Wolfram and of course Wolfram was losing. Not only did he lacked of skill but his concentration was also not there because he was still regretting his deeds from yesterday. Wolfram's sword was tossed into the air and his cheek got cut. All the men gasped and his lieutenant rushed towards him.

"Your Excellency!"

Wolfram sat down and he laughed nervously.

"Your Excellency! Are you okay?" the lieutenant was worried, no one had ever cut or hurt Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld during their practice. He was known as the best fire wielder and one of the best swordsmen in Shin Makoku.

"I'm okay" Wolfram smiled sheepishly.

"Your Excellency, you're not okay. I think it's better to go check with Gisela" his lieutenant helped him up. Wolfram brushed the soil from his pants.

"I'm sorry" Wolfram bowed down apologetically and went to find Gisela.

* * *

><p>After the training, Wolfram wandered around the castle, thinking about what had happened yesterday during their outing. He still remembered visibly when Yuuri had confessed to him. His voice broken and his face red from anger and sadness.<p>

_"You wimp! You never understand me! I did all of this because I'm your fiancé and I… I love you!"_

'Hmm… What should I do? Should I agree to this marriage? But according to the tradition, we should've already set the day for our wedding'

Wolfram continued to stroll around the castle and he found Conrad was resting by a tree observing his troops. He decided to talk with Conrad about his problem.

"Conrad" Wolfram waved to his little big brother. Conrad looked at Wolfram's direction and smiled. Wolfram approached him, he looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" Conrad asked him, with concern in his voice.

"It's nothing" Wolfram was still debating with his inner thoughts if he should talk about his dilemma or not.

"You can tell me about it" Conrad smiled his fatherly smile. His voice was telling that he understood that the blond demon maybe still hesitated to tell him what had caused his troubled look.

"I…" Wolfram stopped.

"Hmm…Yes?" Conrad mentioned Wolfram to continued talking.

"I… it's about Yuuri" Wolfram looked at anything but Conrad's face, "I still don't know… not sure…about the marriage"

"You love him, right?" Conrad said and he smiled.

Wolfram blushed darker and he stuttered, "Y-You… how did you know that?"

"Well…I just know" Conrad just smiled, 'Well, it so obvious… everyone knows except for you and Yuuri'

"Oh…" Wolfram just nodded, still blushing.

"Then, what is your problem?" Conrad asked, again. This time he made sure his voice was able to reach his baby brother and make Wolfram confess his problem to him. It took a few minutes before Wolfram started to speak.

"It was yesterday… Yuuri confessed his love to me but I still haven' t reply him. I don't know how to answer and I didn't even apologize"

"Oh… that's why you two were so quiet last night"

Wolfram just nodded his head. He was ashamed of himself. Even when Yuuri had already told him that he loved him, he was the one who seemed reluctant and not sure about it.

"I… I made him mad and he cried…" he felt guilty when he remembered Yuuri's teary face from yesterday at the fountain. And the words he spoken to himself before they fell asleep also did a lot of hurting to Wolfram's heart.

_"Yeah… maybe you don't even love me"_

"What should I do?" Wolfram's eyes buried into Conrad's. In his eyes, there were so many emotions that were hidden; sadness, uncertainty, fear, love and determination. Conrad thought about how he should answer that question. He didn't wanted to make Wolfram think badly and blame himself.

"I think you should ask that question to your heart" Conrad answered. He thought it was better for Wolfram to found out about it himself, rather than other people giving him ideas and making him more confused.

"How?" Wolfram asked, puzzled with the cryptic reply from his little big brother.

"Think and reflect on your heart. What do you feel when you look at him? What do you feel when he's crying or hurt? All of these things will answer your question" Conrad answered and he smiled. Hopefully, his baby brother would understand and he could found his happiness before it slipped away from him.

Wolfram understood that much and he hugged Conrad, saying thanks for his advice before Conrad went to his other duty. When a maid passed by him, he waved at her happily. He felt all his problems had been lifted up from his shoulders. He never knew Yuuri was standing near the pillar watching him. Wolfram saw him and braced himself for the accusing and yelling that would come.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

One…

Five seconds passed and it didn't come. Wolfram looked up at Yuuri and saw his face unreadable. Not a single word was spoken. His fiancé turned his back to him and walked on the direction of his office. Like nothing had happened. No more accusing, no more yelling. Only silence.

Wolfram didn't like this. Unconsciously, he wanted Yuuri to be jealous and mad at him. Not like this, when he couldn't feel the love from him. Not even a little bit. He then understood when his mother told him that jealousy was a sign of love.

"Yuuri…"

* * *

><p>Yuuri was walking to find his fiancé. Yuuri wanted to apologize. He didn't want them to keep the distance and not talk to each other. Yuuri thought it was his faults for making Wolfram feel guilty. Maybe he should not have confessed his feeling like that. So, he decided to find his fiancé, make up with him and go back to their usual life. Bickering with each other.<p>

He walked to the training ground and saw Wolfram was speaking with Conrad, before hugging him. Yuuri was mad, thinking his fiancé was cheating on him with his brother. But he kept silent and when a maid passed by, Wolfram waved at her happily. Yuuri stopped on his track.

'Looks like I'm the only one who's feeling guilty about yesterday' Yuuri thought.

Then, he remembered yesterday's outing, when Wolfram was flirting with the girl in the bar. He looked so happy, Wolfram was never happy like that when he was with him. Wolfram was always ignoring him and trying to avoid him. Like some sort of dangerous virus.

'Maybe I should really end our engagement and free him' he thought sadly but his face showed no emotion as he looked at Wolfram, who looked at him back.

Yuuri turned his back and went to the office, his last thought was,

'You will never be in love with me'

* * *

><p>Wolfram was in the garden, standing near the flower that his mother planted. He picked up a Yuuri's Naivety. He smelled it and it smelled like the sun. Yes, just like Yuuri. Yuuri had brightened his life since he came to this world.<p>

Wolfram was alone after Conrad left him to do his duty and Yuuri left to his office. He was thinking about what Conrad had said to him. About his heart. He loved Yuuri. No doubt about it. But he was not sure about the wedding. Now, because of his hesitation, Yuuri doubted his love for him. Yuuri even thought that he never loved him. Maybe the Maou had given up on him. His heart was aching when he thought about that. No, it shouldn't happen, but what was he supposed to do? Wolfram thought was interrupted by a man calling his name.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld!"

Wolfram turned his head to the source of the voice and saw Darcascos with his bald head.

"Yes?"

"Sir! Heika has ordered you to come to his office right now! Sir!" Darcascos saluted Wolfram and waited for the response.

"Thank you, Darcascos. I'll leave now" Wolfram smiled and he walked past the dazed Darcascos. The bald headed soldier still couldn't trust his eyes and ears even though he had witnessed weirder things – when Yuuri Heika gave 'Justice' to both Lord von Bielefeld and Lord Weller or when Yuuri Heika flooded the library along with Lord von Christ.

'Really, what is going on with Yuuri Heika and Lord von Bielefeld? Had the two of them somehow hits their heads or maybe ate something bad?'

He then scratched his hairless head and went back to his post.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door could be heard on the inside of Maou's office. There were already several people in the room. On the Maou's request. They didn't know why they had been called personally by the Maou.<p>

"Come in!" It was Yuuri's voice. Yuuri knew that was Wolfram and he had already prepared himself for whatever was to come after this.

"Yuuri, why were you calling me?" Wolfram said. His eyes looked towards Yuuri and he didn't like the way Yuuri looked at him. Cold with a straight-face.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld" the Maou said.

"Yuuri? Why are you calling me by my full name?" Wolfram asked, confused. Fear was starting to engulf him. Not because of the Maou's punishment but because of what was coming after this.

"Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld, I called you here to discuss our engagement" His voice contained no emotion. Wolfram gulped down and he felt nervous.

'This doesn't sound good' he thought.

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about this since yesterday. I…" Yuuri took a deep breath before he continued, "I'm releasing you from this accidental engagement. These people inside this room will be my witnesses"

A lot of gasps could be heard from all over the room. Conrad was shocked, so shocked that he didn't realized he had stood up from his chair. Gwendal looked at the young Maou with disbelief. That was because, lately, Yuuri always followed Wolfram around and now, all of the sudden, he wanted to call off the engagement? What the hell was going on? Meanwhile, Lady Celi was sobbing, she didn't wanted her child, her son, to be a fool in love. She knew, maybe Wolfram had said or done something that upset his fiancé. This was the result, the Maou had given up on her baby son.

Wolfram stared at Yuuri. He couldn't believe what he had heard. It seemed surreal. To bad to be real. No. Yuuri was not annulling their engagement. He couldn't accept it. He wanted to protest but no sound was coming from his mouth. His eyes widened, his mouth just opened and closed, repeatedly.

Yuuri was trying his hard not to cry in front of all these people. Especially, his fiancé – no, it was ex-fiancé now. He slowly stood up from his chair and spoke "I guess that's all I wanted to say. I'll leave for my room now. If you'll excuse me"

The young Maou walked past his ex-fiancé and he tried to not take a glance of that beautiful face that always lit his life. Yuuri left the room with all of its occupants still too shocked to do anything or to move. Yuuri headed to the Royal Chamber maintaining his facade. He arrived at his bedroom and locked the door. As the door was locked, Yuuri fell on the floor and cried his heart out. His mask broke, along with his entire heart.

'This is the best for him. He will not be chain to me by this accidental engagement, anymore'

Yuuri continued to cry.

* * *

><p>Maou's office.<p>

Wolfram couldn't move. He didn't even try to stop his ex-fiancé from leaving the room. Yes, ex-fiancé. That word sounded weird on his ears. He heard a call from his mother.

"Wolfie dear! What are you doing?"

"Huh?" Wolfram was still dazed.

"Go and chase after Heika, right now!" Lady Celi ordered her baby son. She rarely used an ordering tone with her son but this time, she needed to do it. For the sakes of her Wolfie's and Heika's happiness.

"But I'm–" he tried to speak.

"Wolfram" Gwendal's stern face stopped whatever Wolfram wanted to said.

"Gwendal?" he asked, afraid.

"I thought you loved Heika. What is going on?" the tall older man rubbed his temple and directed his look towards his baby brother. Wolfram darted his look to Gwendal's face. He answered but his voice was so soft that they barely heard it.

"I love him. I love him so much but it's me who hurt him. I can't go back to him" Wolfram bowed his head low. He couldn't look up to his family's faces.

"Wolfram… I believe Heika still loves you. So, just go to him and tell him how you feel" Conrad spoke with a softer voice trying to persuade Wolfram. Wolfram looked at his mother, Gwendal and Conrad. They all gave him a nod and smiled.

With all of that said, Wolfram rushed past the office's door, heading to Yuuri's and his bedroom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Yuuri was in their shared bedroom, still crying. He really loved him. He couldn't live without him. But his ex-fiancé didn't need him. He ignored him. He never wanted to marry him. He had thrown him out from his life. He didn't even stop him from breaking the engagement. Yuuri's eyes were puffy from all the crying and he sat on his bed – on Wolfram's side. He looked at the pillow that Wolfram always used. He would never be able to see him cuddle with that pillow again. Ever again.<p>

He lay on the bed and hugged the pillow. The pillow smelled like Wolfram. He already missed him. _His_ Wolfram. Eventhough, they just broke up. Yuuri cringed at the thought that they will never be together and he cried, again.

A sudden knock was heard from the outside of the door. Yuuri looked up at the door of his bedroom. He heard his beloved blond demon's voice calling for him to open the door.

"Yuuri!"

"…"

"Yuuri, open this door!"

"…"

"Please open the door!"

"…"

"Yuuri!"

"…"

"Yuuri… please…" Wolfram tried to plead with a softer voice. He had hurt Yuuri. He must had been crying inside the room. Yuuri, once his fiancé was not his fiancé anymore. He was positive Yuuri would not open the door. He almost gave up and broke down in front of the door, when it was opened, showing the person he wanted to see the most.

Yuuri's ashen face showed up through the opening of the door. He looked miserable with hair tangled all over the place, traces of tears on his face, red nose from constant sniffing and puffy red eyes from the crying. His face showed no more of his cold indifferent mask that he put up when announcing to dissolve their engagement.

"Yuuri" Wolfram's eyes traced onto his ex-fiancé's face. Yuuri flinched.

Wolfram was feeling guilty, again. He didn't wanted to make that beautiful face sad. His whole heart and body were hurting when he looked at his ex-fiancé's shape. He blamed himself for the state of Yuuri right now. Wolfram just stood up in front of the door, staring at the young Maou. No one would believe this was the Maou if they looked at the state of the most powerful person in Shin Makoku, crying his eyes out. He looked so vulnerable and frail.

"Yuuri" he called him, again.

"What?" Yuuri was still sobbing and he looked at everywhere but Wolfram's face. Wolfram reached out to cup Yuuri's face in his hands. Yuuri's eyes widened and he slapped Wolfram's hands away.

"Don't touch me!" Yuuri fumed.

"Yuuri… I" Wolfram stopped his actions.

"Just talk from where you are" the young Maou said, controlling his feelings.

However, Wolfram was ignoring him and dragged his ex-fiancé into their room and closed the door.

"What are you do–" Yuuri's rants were stopped when Wolfram hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" Wolfram whispered into his ear.

"W-What?" Yuuri couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sorry I hurt you... I'm sorry it took me a long time to tell you… But I… I love you" Yuuri's eyes widened and he escaped from his ex-fiancé's arms.

"What do you mean? Stop toying with my feelings!" he yelled.

"No! I'm not! I would never play with your feelings, Yuuri" Wolfram looked at Yuuri. Hurt was etched on his beautiful face.

"Then, why? Why were you ignoring me? Why were you avoiding me? Why did you hesitate when I asked you to marry me? Why?" Yuuri lowered his head. He was shaking and his voice was broken.

Wolfram's heart ached. He didn't want Yuuri to be hurt. Yet, his cluelessness and ignorance had done that to his most beloved person. He tried to hug him, again.

"Yuuri"

"Don't! Don't do that if you don't even love me!" Yuuri's tears threatened to fall again. He backed off from Wolfram.

"I love you, Yuuri. I am really in love with you" Wolfram hugged Yuuri. He tried to reassure him, show him that his feelings were genuine.

"No! You're lying!"

"I'm not"

"Yes, you are!"

"Yuuri, believe me" Wolfram tightened his hold on the young Maou. Yuuri choked up a sound trying to hold his sobbing.

"Please Wolfram… Please… don't do this to me" Yuuri cried again. Wolfram just held him in his arms, quietly. He was hoping that all his feelings would reach Yuuri.

Yuuri squirmed in his arms and tried to escape again but Wolfram tightened his hold. After a few more confession from Wolfram about how he really did love him, and some tantrums from the broken Maou, Yuuri slowly relaxed into his ex-fiancé's arms.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Maou's office.<p>

The two brothers and their mother sat on their chairs. They still didn't utter a single word after Wolfram went for his ex-fiancé. A single cough from Gwendal, broke the silent.

"Erm.. do you think they will get back together?" Gwendal asked. His face showed no emotions but his voice told the different.

Lady Celi smiled. She knew Gwendal was cared about his youngest brother but he never showed it. He was different from Conrad who was more gentle.

"I'm sure Wolfram will succeed in persuading Heika." She smiled to reassure her older son.

"Don't worry. I knew Heika still love him but maybe he feel a little insecure" Conrad smiled and he looked at both of his family's members.

Gwendal let out a sigh and he smiled his rare smile.

* * *

><p>Royal Chamber.<p>

After the confrontation and confession, the couple sat on the bed with Yuuri still in his ex-fiancé's arms.

"You really do love me?" Yuuri asked, still not convinced.

"I am deeply in love with you" Wolfram smiled and he kissed the young Maou's forehead to reassure him. Yuuri smiled and he let his ex-fiancé kiss him.

"Then, are you willing to marry me? Be my fiancé, again?" Yuuri asked, uncertain and fear could be heard from his voice. Wolfram just smiled and he lifted up his right hand, and then,

_SLAP!_

Yuuri's eyes were wide open and he touched his left cheek. "Wolf-Wolfram… you–"

"Shibuya Yuuri, do you want to be my fiancé, again?"

Yuuri's eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hands. Tears were starting to stream down from his face. Yuuri just nodded and he cried more, this time they were tears of happiness.

"I do"

* * *

><p>So, what's your opinion on this chapter? :D I wrote it in a rushed. Well, my new semester will start next week and I'll finished this story by the end of this week. So, yay~!<p>

Another depressing chapter but the next two will focus back on humor/romance XD

Yeah, I decided to write Chapter 8.

**Please R & R~! XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Summary**:This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.

**Rated**:T

**Genre**:Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**:I don't own KKM.

**Warning:** This chapter contains some **angst**, **OOCness**.

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

**Special thanks for juzzchocola and **Yumi-chan Hamano** for reviewing my story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Day 7:<strong>

A group of maids were gossipping about yesterday's event.

"I heard yesterday Yuuri Heika broke his engagement to Lord von Bielefeld" Doria said.

"But afterwards, they got back together" Sangria replied.

"Hah! That's because Lord von Bielefeld was persuading Heika and he won over his love" Lasagna said while grinning.

"How do you know?" Sangria asked, eyes on her friend.

"Why did they broke up in the first place?" Doria asked, curious.

"I don't know why they broke up but when Lord von Bielefeld was persuading Heika, I was outside of the Royal Chamber" Lasagna said.

Both Doria's and Sangria's eyes beamed with excitement. "What did you hear?"

"I was able to look at Heika's state when he opened the door for Lord von Bielefeld. Poor Heika, his eyes were red and puffy from crying and his hair was dishevelled" Lasagna shook her head.

"Aww~ Poor Yuuri Heika" Both of her friends said sympathetically before they went back to being excited.

"Then, what happened?" Sangria excitedly asked.

"Lord von Bielefeld dragged Heika into the room and he closed the door." Both of the maids,gasped. "I tried to eavesdrop but I could only heard a sound like slap and Yuuri Heika's voice" Lasagna continued.

"That means…" Doria's and Sangria's eyes beamed.

"Yes! Lord von Bielefeld proposed to Yuuri Heika and Yuuri Heika accepted" Lasagna said excitedly.

"Kyaaa~~! They're so sweet!" The trio squealed and continued to 'chat'.

* * *

><p>Yuuri was very happy that Wolfram proposed to him. All of this time he thought Wolfram had never loved him but their confrontation from yesterday brought out the result that he wanted all this time. Maybe they were always on each other's throat but they were also always in love. Yes, Wolfram loved him. His fiancé told him that he loved him. He couldn't be happier. Never in his life had he felt happy like this. The man he loved, loved him back.<p>

"Yuuri"

"…"

"Yuuri…"

"…"

"Yuuri!"

"What?" Yuuri answered annoyingly at the voice that interrupted his beautiful thought. When he looked at thatperson, he saw the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Emerald eyes glimmering and sunny gold hair shining like sunlight.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri's smile widened.

"What are you thinking about?" Wolfram asked him, innocently.

"Nothing!" Yuuri blushed. Wolfram quirked his eyebrow and smiled knowingly.

"What is it?" Wolfram asked again. Moving his face closer to his fiancé's.

"Wolfram! You're too close!" Yuuri moved further away from the blond demon.

"Wait! Yuuri!"

"Arghh! Stop it! I'm busy now!" Yuuri was still blushing.

A cough interrupted their lover's quarrel. Gwendal frowned and he looked at the two boys.

"Could you two please keep quiet?"

Both of them looked at Gwendal and blushed. Yuuri tried to cover his red face, snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. While, Wolfram just laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry" Wolfram said apologetically.

"Hmm…" was Gwendal only response.

"I need to finish with the paperwork and Wolfram, you should train your troops" Yuuri was back to his usual bratty attitude.

Wolfram pouted and he answered, "Hmm… it's boring. Can't I play catch with Conrad?"

Yuuri glared at Wolfram and Wolfram quickly shut his mouth. "You! Are you trying to cheat on me again?"

"Yuuri… Please, for the second time, I'm not cheating on you with Conrad. He is my little big brother" Wolfram sighed. 'He's back to his bratty self. I prefer when he was in my arms yesterday after I proposed to him. He looked so cute and innocent' Wolfram chuckled.

Yuuri eyed his fiancé. He wondered what Wolfram was laughing about. 'Maybe he is thinking of some other girls or men' his anger rose and he stood up.

"Wolfram, you're not thinking about someone else, right?" his voice dangerously low.

"Ehh? Yuuri! It's not what you think!" Wolfram backed off.

"Then what?" the young Maou asked, still not swayed by Wolfram's answer.

"It's nothing…" Wolfram blushed.

"It's not nothing! You're blushing!" Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's collar and head-locked him.

"Yuu-Yuuri... let me go! You're strangling me!"

"No! Until you tell me who's that girl or guy!"

The Royal Couple continued bickering at each other. Gwendal just grunted and he frowned. 'Seriously… Why can't they be quiet just for a moment. It's good that they got back together, but this… This is going to make my headache' Gwendal massaged his temple.

* * *

><p>Wolfram was heading to the training ground. He whistled happily and his eyes were full of happiness.<p>

"Hi!" Wolfram waved and smiled at everyone he encountered. A group of maids blushed as the blond ex-prince flashed his beautiful smiled.

"Ah~! Lord von Bielefeld is so cute~!" said a green haired maid squealing.

"You're right~! I hope I could see his smile everyday" a yellow haired maid said dreamily.

"Shussh! You're too loud! He'll hear us" a red haired one said.

Wolfram just smiled. Well, they were speaking quite LOUD, enough for all the people in that place to hear them. But he didn't care, all he cared was that he got his fiancé back.

'I'll never let him doubt my love for him, again'

* * *

><p>Maou's office.<p>

Yuuri was diligently signing the piles of paperwork. Gwendal had helped him with half of his job. Gwendal coughed trying to get the young Maou's attention. Yuuri looked up at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes, Gwendal? Is there anything you want?"

"It's about your marriage with Wolfram. So, how's that going? I mean, you two broke up and then, all of a sudden you were back together again. Have you discussed about it?" Gwendal said, looking at the Maou's eyes.

Yuuri smiled lovingly which was quite rare for him once he exchanged his personality with Wolfram, causing Gwendal to blush. 'Ah… he is so cute'

"Well, about that… we will tell you at dinner" Yuuri continued to smile and went back to signing all the paperwork.

Gwendal who was attracted to all cute things, stared at the young Maou's face for quite a while. His cheeks were pink and he was smiling.

"Gwendal?" Yuuri asked when he realized that Gwendal's eyes were on him.

"Hmm?" Gwendal said, his cheeks still pink.

"Why are you looking at me?" Yuuri asked innocently.

"It's nothing. Do your job" Gwendal snapped and showed his stern face.

The double black Maou just nodded understanding and thought, 'Sometimes, Gwendal is pretty cute with his pinky cheeks. But it will be weird if he was like that everyday'

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the training ground Wolfram was commanding his troops, while smiling all along. His mood was really great today. All his men realized this and looked at their commander, one thing crossed their mind, 'His Excellency is so cute! Wonder what happened yesterday with Heika?'<p>

Well, all the castle's occupants knew about the break up between the Royal Couple since there was a certain group of maids who liked to gossip. The news had reached the ears of Wolfram's men that morning. Nah, they may had looked tough, but all of them were quite the gossipers.

Like usual, only the lieutenant was brave enough to ask their superior.

"Your Excellency"

"Yes?" Wolfram turned his head towards him.

"Has something happened? You seem happy" he asked and smiled.

Wolfram turned red, fidgeting on his foot. "Well, nothing actually happened"

"Ahh…" his lieutenant understood that his commander didn't wanted to tell him. But he was sure that it must had been about Yuuri Heika.

"Continue with your training!" Wolfram ordered while blushing.

* * *

><p>After lunch, Yuuri got permission from Gwendal to take the day off. Since, Gunter still hadn't recovered from the punishment he got from Maou Heika and he didn't have a tutor to impart his lesson on Shin Makoku's history.<p>

Yuuri brought along Wolfram with him to the garden. He was sitting on the edge of the fountain with Wolfram at his side.

"So, what's this all about, Yuuri?" Wolfram asked, confused.

"Hmm… it's about our marriage" Yuuri blushed.

Wolfram raised his eyebrow understanding. "So, it's about that hmm?"

"Yeah, since you proposed to me and agree to marry me. I want to know, when are we supposed to hold the ceremony." Yuuri's eyes bored into Wolfram's.

Wolfram was not ready to get married, yet. But he didn't wanted Yuuri to doubt his love for him after they broke up, so he proposed. Wolfram fell into silent and thought.

'What should I answer?'

Yuuri looked at Wolfram's changing expressions. He didn't felt good about this. Wasn't Wolfram the one who proposed? So, why was he hesitating about it? Yuuri could feel his eyes starting to tear up.

'He is hesitating again… Don't tell me he never wanted this marriage to happen' Yuuri lowered his head and clenched his fists, hard.

Wolfram saw Yuuri's eyes went wet. Even though he had lowered his head, Wolfram could still see that. Yuuri clenched his fist and he was crying. Then, something snapped inside Wolfram.

'How could I do this again? Didn't I promised not to let him doubt my love for him, and to not make him cry ever again?'

Wolfram stretched out his hands to cup Yuuri's face. He looked into those deep black eyes and their eyes connected.

"I'm sorry" Wolfram started.

Yuuri just kept quiet. 'Why? Why is he apologizing? Does he want to break our engagement just because he doesn't want to marry me?'

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't–" Wolfram's words were cut off.

"Stop! I don't want to hear the rest!" Yuuri escaped from Wolfram's hands.

"No! It's not what you think. Let me finish first" Wolfram cupped Yuuri's chin to make Yuuri look at him.

"…"

"I love you. There is no doubt in my love for you, Yuuri. But, I'm still not sure about the marriage."

Yuuri digested the words from Wolfram. He understood but it still hurt. Wolfram loved him. Yes, that was true, but still, "It… It's okay. You don't have to marry me if you don't want to. We can postpone it–"

"No! I want to marry you. But I guess we should do it slowly. Maybe two months after today should be good" Wolfram smiled lovingly.

Yuuri couldn't believe his ears. Did Wolfram just say he wanted to marry him? "You… Wolf, could you repeat that again?"

"I want to marry you, two months from today onwards" he smiled.

Yuuri hugged Wolfram and he cried. Wolfram wanted to marry him. His fiancé wanted to be with him. They could be together forever.

"I love you, Yuuri." Wolfram whispered into the double black's ear.

"I love you too, Wolf"

* * *

><p>Night, dinner time. At the dining hall.<p>

They royal couple entered the dining hall. Hand by hand. They blushed when the room occupants looked at them, smiling.

"Ahh~! What's the occasion?" Lady Celi excitedly asked.

"Mother!" Wolfram's face went up to shades of red. Yuuri also blushed. He coughed and looked at the people inside the room.

"We want to announce something" Yuuri smiled, he looked into Wolfram's eyes and Wolfram nodded. Yuuri took a deep breath before he spoke.

"We are going to get married in two months from today" he said it and blushed even harder.

"Kyaa~! Oh my god! I'm going to be a grandmother soon!" Lady Celi squealed loudly.

"Mother! We're both men! Beside we didn't do anything that could lead to that" Wolfram said and blushed furiously.

"Ehh?" Yuuri was confused.

"Ahh! It's nothing. Just ignore my mother's words" Wolfram said quickly.

Yuuri just nodded and smiled.

Conrad smiled and he congratulated his baby brother and godson, " Congratulations! At last, you two decided to get married" he smiled.

"Lord Weller! What's that suppose to mean?" Yuuri glared.

"It's nothing" he just smiled his infamous smile. 'Ah, he is still bratty. But tomorrow he will change back. I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow.' Conrad chuckled. Yuuri was still glaring at Conrad when Gwendal interrupted him.

"So, have you two discussed this thoroughly?" Gwendal asked.

"Yes, we have and this is the result" Yuuri smiled and he squeezed Wolfram's hand.

"In that case, Mother and Gunter will make the arrangements for your wedding with Wolfram" Gwendal nodded and smiled.

Anissina was just watching the whole scene silently. 'Heh! The effect is still here. Maybe it will wear off tonight or tomorrow. Hmm… what will Heika's reaction be? He does love Wolfram, but is he ready to get marry?' Anissina thought.

'I guess will have to be wait until tomorrow'

* * *

><p>Ahh~ update. update. update.. I'm sorry, I'm late. I got some writer's block. So, That's why I think this chapter is a bit boring and uninteresting D: Today I've started classes and got one project. Uhuh.. ^_^"<p>

Last chapter will be better than this!

Stay tune for the last day when the change is gone! XDD

Please R & R!


	8. Chapter 8

**Effect of Jealousy**

**Summary**:This story is a sequel to Jealousy. Wolfram and Yuuri both swapped their personalities because of Anissina's invention and caused the chaos around the castle. Yuuram. BETA-READ BY BLOOD MASKS AND REPOSTED.

**Rated**:T

**Genre**:Romance/Humor

**Disclaimer**:I don't own KKM.

**Warning:** This chapter maybe contains **OOCness**.

**This story is beta-read by Blood Masks :D**

**Special thanks for nevynwatcher, **Yumi-chan Hamano** and **juzzchocola** for reviewing my story!**

**This chapter is dedicated to Blood Masks, my beta reader~! She helped me proof reading the story. And she helped me added some scenes since I didn't make it clear for this last chappie :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Day 8:<strong>

Morning in Shin Makoku.

The Royal Family had their breakfast like usual. The door burst open revealing the two boys with blond and black hair. The black haired boy dragged Wolfram by his ear and forced him to sit on the chair. All the people inside the dining hall were amused with this couple's antics.

"Yuuri! Let my ear go" Wolfram complained.

"No! That's what you get for flirting with the maids so early in the morning" Yuuri glared at his fiancé.

"But that was not what you think" Wolfram was still trying to escape from Yuuri.

"That's what you say, and remember it's you who propose to me for the second time" Yuuri glared.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Wolfram questioned without thinking. Yuuri fumed at Wolfram's ignorance and he clenched his fist.

"You ask what I mean?" Yuuri's voice dangerously low. Wolfram backed off, scared.

"What I mean?" He repeated it again. His eyebrow twitched dangerously. His face went red from anger. He stood up from his seat, knocking down the chair.

"You proposed to me and that means you're MINE!" Yuuri shouted over the table, thus, silencing all the room's occupants. Yuuri grabbed Wolfram's shoulders and gave him his special 'punishment'.

Wolfram received his special 'punishment' from Yuuri. The different was this time Yuuri did it in the middle of breakfast in the dining hall and not in their private bedroom.

He kissed Wolfram passionately and they broke apart after a few minutes. Yuuri opened his eyes and realized what he had done. He had KISSED Wolfram!

The effect of Change-Your-Personality-kun had officially worn off.

"Eh? What am I doing?" he blushed and stepped back.

"Yuu…Yuuri, you…" Wolfram's face got red from embarrassment.

"Ekk! W-Wolfram, it's not what you think!" Yuuri stuttered and almost stumbled on the floor.

"Then, what is it?" Wolfram voice was dangerously low and he glared.

"I…" Yuuri didn't know what to say.

"Don't you realize what you had done? You wimp!" Wolfram angrily stepped in front of Yuuri and grabbed his collar.

"What do you mean?" Yuuri asked, clueless.

Wolfram looked even angrier and his grab on his fiancé's collar tightened. "You wimp! You were asking to marry me by kissing me on the lips!"

"I… WHAT?" Yuuri eyes bulged out and his jaw dropped.

"Heika…in our country, if you kiss someone on the lips that means you're ready to marry them. This is a tradition that had been done among the noble's engagements to reach an agreement for marriage" Conrad explained and he smiled.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gunter was still in the infirmary. He just woke up and the first thing on his mind was His Majesty. He saw his daughter sitting beside his bed with a worried look.<p>

"Gisela, I'm okay now" Gunter smiled at his daughter. Gisela was happy to see her father finally awake from his slumber. Who wouldn't be worried when he hadn't woken up for about a week! But, maybe Yuuri would had been happy if Gunter remained unconscious.

"Let me check on you first" Gisela performed her healing magic and nodded with satisfy. "It's okay, you can be discharged now, Father"

"Thank you, Gisela!" Gunter hugged his adopted child and went out of the infirmary. Looking for his Majesty.

"Hmm… I hope you don't make Heika angry again. I wonder what happened to Heika?" Gisela talked to herself. She sighed and continued with her job.

Gunter quickly went to the dining hall and found out, His Beautiful, Majestic Highness was kissing his fiancé. Gunter was speechless and he stood dumbstruck for about 10 minutes. Unable to comprehend what had happened.

"Heika"

He never ever thought his beautiful Heika will agree to marry Little Lord Brat. He then, crying and wailing like usual, snatched his Heika from Wolfram.

"Heika~ I… I didn't know you love him… I thought you love me~"

"Ehh? G-Gunter stop crying and clinging onto me" Yuuri tried to escape from Gunter's death hug.

"Gunter! Stop hugging my husband!" Wolfram shouted and tried to separate the young Maou from his lecherous teacher.

"Heika is not your husband!" Gunter was fighting with Wolfram on who will get a hold of His Highness.

"I'm still not your husband!" Yuuri retorted back between the four arms that grabbed him possessively.

"Not now, but soon!" Wolfram grabbed Yuuri's waist possessively from Gunter. The poor lavender haired man could only cry when Wolfram took his Heika.

"But still–" Yuuri stopped speaking when he heard a cough from Gwendal.

Gwendal grunted and his wrinkles multiplied. "So, now. His Majesty Shibuya Yuuri will officially set the date for his marriage with Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld"

"What? But Gwendal–" Yuuri tried to defend himself but was cut off.

"No buts! You can't back off after you kissed Wolfram. Both of you will choose the date for your marriage or I will do it!" Gwendal rubbed his forehead, while frowning.

"Didn't you two agree to marry each other during yesterday's dinner?" Lady Celi asked, confused.

"Yes. But it happened because of Anissina's invention!" Yuuri argued back.

"Anissina's inventition?" the trio, Lady Celi, Gunter and Gwendal chorused.

They looked at Yuuri, then Wolfram and lastly to Anissina. They all gave a what-is-going-on look. Anissina just sipped her tea and enjoyed the chaos. While, Conrad just smiled because he already knew what was the cause for this week madness.

"You wimp! Weren't you the one who wanted to marry me in the first place?" Wolfram's anger rose.

"B-But... it's because of Anissina's invention!" Yuuri stuttered and he backed off.

"Maybe it was the invention fault but I could tell you were enjoying kissing me." Wolfram smirked.

"No! I wasn't!" Yuuri shouted and looked away to hide his blushed cheeks.

"So you two remember everything you did this week uh?" Anissina said calmly, interrupting the couple's antics and sipping her tea, while looking at the two with interest.

"Of course I remember!" Wolfram answered loosing his patience.

"Yeah... I remember..." Yuuri blushed and he gave puppy eyes to Gunter for the lavender haired man to help him.

"Gunter..."

Gunter, still shocked from the earlier 'kissing event', was crying and wailing on the floor about 'his Heika lost his chastity to Little Lord Brat'. He looked up to Yuuri and answered.

"I'm sorry Heika. This tradition is old and sacred. We cannot do anything about it." Gunter was still crying and answered between sobs.

"What! Then, you're saying I'm_ really_ going to marry at my 16 years of life?" Yuuri's eyes widened and he started to feel dizzy.

"Well, you're my fiancé! That will happen now or later!" Wolfram snorted and crossed his arms over his chest. A light pink tinted on his cheeks.

"Good! First, slapping an opponent's left cheek means proposing and NOW, kissing on the lips means setting the date! What the heck is going on with the traditions in this world!" Yuuri was already shouting like crazy and he did a little dance around the table.

"You wimp! Are you saying you don't want to marry me?" Wolfram glared dangerously. Yuuri stopped from his little dance. Both of his hands were on his hair.

"I…I… Gahhh! I can't take this anymore!" Yuuri screamed and he started to run away.

"Wait! You wimp!" Wolfram chased after his soon-to-be-husband.

All the room occupants smiled. Except for two people, one who growled in frustration and frowned all the way during the chaos in the dining hall and the other was crying and wailing on the floor.

* * *

><p>Still in dining hall.<p>

After the two people who caused the chaos were out, all of the room's occupants looked towards Anissina. Demanding an explanation. Conrad who knew about it already, smiled on his seat. He was also quite interested on hearing the details of the incident.

"So, Anissina... care to explain?" Gwendal said with his stern face.

"What's with the whole invention thing?" Lady Celi asked, curiosity was etched on her face.

"What have you done to my Heika?" Gunter said between his crying and sniffing.

"My, my... Everyone, please calm down and sit down first" Conrad smiled and signalled everybody to take their seats.

The door to the dining hall opened and showed the bright orange haired spy with a grin plastered on his face.

"Don't forget me!" Yozak winked and he headed to the window sill. He stood there, waiting for the entertainment, he smiled amusedly.

Everyone in the room took their respective seats.

"Okay, let me explain. My invention Change-Your-Personality-kun that I tested on Heika and Wolfram should had turned them into calmer people but as you can see it was a failure." Anissina said proudly.

"And that was the cause of the change of their personalities?" Gwendal growled at the fact that Anissina seemed proud of herself.

"Correct!" Anissina smiled widely and ignoring Gwendal's irritated voice.

"Then, why when I asked Wolfram about his past jealous habit, he seemed to have forgotten about it?" The blond woman asked, confused.

"Well, that happened because my invention swapped their personalities and during the change, their memories also some sort of changed. Not all of them but only some, to match with their new personalities." Anissina answered and she shrugged her shoulders like it was nothing important.

Lady Cheri nodded in understanding and just ignored Anissina's carelessness.

"I'm sorry… but why were they different from their normal selves. I mean, Wolfram is not so jealous but Heika's jealousy was quite dangerous." Conrad asked silently. He still remembered when his godson gave him 'Justice'. Conrad shuddered on his thought.

"Hmm... you all just can't understand, do you? That's why I said men are so useless" Anissina rolled her eyes.

"The machine's effects go even further. Even myself, as the inventor, didn't realized it at first. But I later found out that the enhance on their personalities was due to their bodies not being able to handle the change. They became more emotional and intensified their partner's characteristics"

All the room's occupants just nodded understanding and Yozak smiled amusedly.

"Well, that's quite an interesting invention!" Yozak winked.

Conrad, Gunter and Gwendal glared at him.

* * *

><p>Outside, the yelling and shouting of both members of the Royal couple could be heard.<p>

"Yuuri! Stop right there!" Wolfram yelled.

"No! I'm not going to let you fry me!" Yuuri increased his pace.

"Why? You little wimp! You're going to marry me whether you like it or not!" Wolfram fumed and he started to increase his pace, chasing after his wimpy cheater fiancé.

"I'm not a wimp! And I'm still too young to marry you!" Yuuri yelled back.

Wolfram's troops were practicing their sword skills when the Royal Couple passed running in front of them. They all looked at the scene and sighed in relieve because their superior was back to normal. They preferred this Lord von Bielefeld who was full of passion and energy.

"His Excellency is back to normal. Guess after this we will need to practice hard and no more slacking around"

All the men nodded their heads and continued watching their king being chased by his fiery fiancé. Unfortunately, Wolfram sensed their eyes on him and he looked back.

"What are you doing? Do you want me to burn all of you with my fireball! Or do you want to continue training!" Wolfram yelled at his elite squad. They all scrambled and started their sword practice.

"Looks like we are back to 'normal'" one of the soldiers said. His partner just laughed nervously. Well, they were going to experience the harsh training, again. No more cute, wimpy commander. All Wolfram's men sighed. They were going to miss him.

Yuuri was running and avoiding the fireballs that were being thrown at him. He thanked his baseball skills, for helping him when situation like this arose.

"Wahh! Don't come this way!" Yuuri shouted at a group of maids. The maids were squealing when they saw that Lord von Bielefeld was chasing after Yuuri Heika.

"Ah! A lover's quarrel again!"

"They're so cute!"

"Now, it's Lord von Bielefeld who's chasing after Heika. But that is the way they show their love!"

Yuuri just barely heard what they said and he didn't understand why the maids were squealing, looking at Wolfram trying to burn him.

'Do they enjoy the idea of their Maou getting fried by his soon-to-be-husband?' Yuuri shook his head and he was almost hit by the fireball when he stopped on his track.

"Gahh! Wolfram, do you want to kill me?" Yuuri shouted.

"Maybe, yes!" Wolfram replied angrily.

"Then, you will be married to a coffin and only a picture of me!" Yuuri retorted back.

"Better those than you running away from our marriage!" Wolfram increasing his pace.

Darcascos was commanded by Gisela to get some bandages for the infirmary. He almost collided with Yuuri Heika.

"Heika! I'm so sorry! Sir!" Darcascos bowed down.

"It's okay and I'm sorry Darcascos but I need to excuse my self!" Yuuri ran faster, with Wolfram on his behind.

"Yuuri! You cheater! You're cheating on me with Darcascos!" Wolfram yelled.

"I'm not! Darcascos is bald. Not my taste!" Yuuri shouted back.

Darcascos just stared wide eyed at both the king and his fiancé. His face showed a hurt expression but at least the Maou and his fiery fiancé were back to normal.

"Ah… both of them called me bald. It's not like I had choice. Lord von Christ forced me on this" Poor Darcascos sighed and scratched his bald head.

* * *

><p>Back to the room.<p>

"Well, at least Heika didn't say that he didn't wanted to marry a boy or didn't want to marry Wolfram at all." Conrad smiled his infamous smile.

"I knew it. Heika actually loves Wolfram" Lady Celi smiled and then she started to grin.

Gwendal growled in frustration and he frowned more.

"These two always manage to entertain me" Yozak laughed, but stopped when Gwendal and Conrad glared at him.

"Uh… okay, okay… relax"

"Well, Heika loves Wolfram but he hasn't come to terms with it, yet" said Anissina and she looked through the window at the outside. Wolfram was attacking Yuuri using his fireball. The young Maou screamed and tried to dodge it, it almost burn his hair.

"Ahh~! I can't wait to organize the wedding! They're so cute together!" Lady Celi squealed loudly.

"Oh, Heika~! I don't want you to marry Little Lord brat~~! Why can't you kiss me–" Blood spurted out from Gunter's nose and he fainted.

"Ugh... I'm going to the office." The tall older man stood up from his chair while massaging his temples. His wrinkles multiplied.

"So, according to tradition, the wedding will take place in one week from now" Conrad looked at the occupants in the room and he smiled softly.

"The wedding is surely going to be a war zone between our favourite Royal Couple" Yozak winked and he left the room with a laugh.

Well, that was what happened a week after the change.

**- THE END -**

* * *

><p>Yay~! I finished it! Poor Gunter only made an appearance on the last chapter after getting the punishment from Maou. I love Gunter but I didn't know where I should put him in this story. I didn't want the Maou give him justice everytime he glomp after him. That'll make him miserable. Wolfram and Yuuri wedding will be hectic XD Poor Yuuri once again didn't think about what he did and ended up setting date for his marriage. LOL XDD That's just like Yuuri.<p>

About my other stories, especially "After Death, Comes Life", the update will be taking a long time. I need to think the whole plot and after I got it, I'll continue with it :D


End file.
